Singin' a Different Tune
by Singah
Summary: Singah already has a boyfriend, but will Spot Conlon come between her and Kid Blink? Updated daily! My first Newsies fic, so please R&R!
1. Chapter One

1 Singin' a Different Tune  
  
Summary: Singah already has a boyfriend, but will Spot Conlon come between her and Kid Blink?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the newsies except the Singah and Fidget, and Spot, who is currently in my bedroom awaiting me.  
  
Rating: For now, PG-13 for mild swearing and lots of kissage, maybe a higher rating later.  
  
Author's Note: Fidget and Singah are based on me- Fidget's relationship with Jack is mine with a really close friend, and Singah is in every other way based on me. The song Singah and later Spot sings is "If I Loved You," by Roger's and Hammerstein.  
  
1.1  
  
1.2 Chapter One  
  
Singah and her boyfriend Kid Blink sat in a booth at Tibby's with Jack Kelly, leader of the Manhattan newsies, and Fidget, her redheaded, freckle-faced best friend. The four were eating dinner, laughing and talking, with frequent interruptions by Singah and Blink for kissing and cuddling. Fidget, true to her name, was wriggling in her seat, full of energy that even carrying the banner couldn't rid her of. Fidget was madly in love with Jack, but he never thought of her that way- he had known her and Singah too long; they were like the sisters he had never had. As it was, Jack didn't like seeing his "little sis" dating one of his newsies. The only upside to Singah being with Blink was that she couldn't be with Spot Conlon- Jack's Brooklyn counterpart and a notorious womanizer.  
  
"Dammit Spot," the group heard an Italian voice say, "when the hell are ya gonna stop beatin' the crap outta me at pokah?"  
  
-Shit- thought Jack and Blink at the same time, for different reasons that all pertained to Singah. –It's Spot, just what we need now.- What they didn't know, however, was that though Spot had been attracted to Singah for years, he was to high class, in a Brooklyn sort of way, to steal a friend's girl. Spot was a womanizer, but he had morals.  
  
"Race, my boy, I'll stop beatin' yous- wait- I'll never stop beatin' yous." Spot's thick Brooklyn accent proclaimed. By that time, the duo had made their way over to Singah's table. "Hiya, Jacky-boy. How's da newsies treatin' yous?"  
  
"Just' fine, Spot." The leaders spit in their hands and shook.  
  
"Blink," Spot acknowledged Singah's one-eyed boyfriend. "And Singah, da loveliest newsie in all a New Yoik." Singah giggled- Spot did that every time he saw her. She obliged, and stuck out her hand, which he then bowed over and kissed, real hoity-toity. As he kissed the back of her work- roughened hand, their eyes met and gazes locked. Startled, Singah realized that Spot was not only an incredible looker, with his long blonde hair and tilted nose, but his eyes were just like hers- grey, changing from green to blue and back, but always grey, shining with a light from inside. She abruptly snatched back her hand, and quickly asked Blink to walk her home. The handsome Brooklyn newsie was making her nervous, and she didn't know why. –It's only Spot,- she told herself. –I've known 'im fer years, what's the big deal now?- Soon after the couple had left, Spot rose, said his farewells to those who merited them, and departed. But he didn't go back to Brooklyn; instead, he found himself following Singah and Blink.  
  
A little later, at her boarding house, Singah was loitering with Blink, saying good-bye slowly, as though she were trying to erase the memory of Spot's eyes. What she didn't know was that Spot was hidden in the shadows of the door across the street, watching her. When Blink finally departed, she went inside, and reemerged a few stories up, sitting on the fire escape and singing to herself and brushing her long, white-gold hair.  
  
*If I loved you,  
  
words wouldn't come in an easy way,  
  
round in circles, I'd go.  
  
Longing to tell you, but afraid and shy,  
  
I'd let my golden chances pass me by…*  
  
Hearing her voice, Spot crossed the street and stealthily climbed the fire escape, ending up behind Singah.  
  
*Soon you'd leave me,  
  
off you would go in the midst of day,  
  
never, never to know,  
  
how I loved you, if I loved you…*  
  
" Now I know why dey calls you Singah," he said, scaring Singah out of her reverie, her daydream of Spot's eyes, hair, voice, every feature.  
  
"Jesus, Spot, I didn't know you was dere!" Singah exclaimed. "Didn't your muddah teach it iddin't polite ta sneak up on a goil like dat?!"  
  
Spot out his finger to her lips. "Shhh," he said. "Was that fer me?" Mutely, she nodded.  
  
"But Spot…" Singah tried to protest her own actions, but was cut off again.  
  
"Singah, shut up." Spot said it lovingly, and bent down, softly kissing her. She realized what he was doing, but instead of fighting him, she surrendered, returning the kiss. When he broke the kiss, too soon after it had begun, he whispered "Goodnight, my Singah," and slowly slipped away. 


	2. Chapter Two

1 Chapter Two  
  
No one had seen Spot in days, and Singah was getting worried. She was still seeing Blink, and carrying the banner, acting out a semblance of the normal newsie life, but underneath it all, she thought only of Spot  
  
***  
  
Spot had been sitting in an abandoned warehouse, deep in the heart of Brooklyn. It was his space; after he had become leader, he had subtly impressed upon his newsies that no one was to go in there. It was more his space than that little room they gave him at the Brooklyn Lodging House. His past was here, in the dust that covered everything, in the light shining through the broken windows. Where he had last seen his family, many years ago, was now his private hideout.  
  
He had never realized how much he loved Singah before that night. Her song had called him to her- a New York siren, the Lorelei of Manhattan. Spot had had a lot of girls over the years, but they hadn't meant anything to him. Only with her did even a kiss mean something more. Singah, he realized, made him feel whole.  
  
-She probably regrets it now- Spot bitterly decided. –She's probably glad you haven't shown your face in days, if she's even noticed that I'm gone.-  
  
At the same moment, across town in the newsgirls lodging house of Manhattan, Singah was thinking the same thing. –He's probably already forgotten about it, he's such a player, a different goil every night.- "Damn him!" She exclaimed, startling Fidget, wo sat beside her.  
  
"Wha?" Asked a very confused Fidget. "Who?"  
  
"Nevah mind, Fidg. Jus' me mouth runnin' off."  
  
"Whaddevah you say."  
  
***  
  
Back at the warehouse, Spot decided he had been hiding long enough. He usually wasn't gone for more than a day, or two at the most, and he had been gone four this time. That night, he would go to her and see if she still remembered him or if she was still wasting time with Kid Blink.  
  
-Look at yous, Conlon- he thought, -All worked up ovah a goil ya cain't have!- Spot knew that Jack, who was for all intents and purposes, Singah' big brother, would never approve of his seeing Singah. His reputation as a womanizer would not be helpful here. As a newsie, Jack respected Spot; as a friend, Jack respected Spot. But as a suitor for his precious little girl, Spot knew Jack would never respect Spot until he had proved he changed his ways. But first, he had to see if it was worth it.  
  
***  
  
That night at Tibby's, the Brooklyn leader showed his face again. Although everyone had worried, to different degrees, no one showed it. That wasn't how things were done.  
  
"Heya, Conlon." Said Jack, not revealing how relieved he was to see his old friend.  
  
"Hey yaself, Jacky-boy."  
  
"Jesus, Spot what bit your ass dis mornin'?"  
  
"Nothin'. Fuck off."  
  
Singah had noted his arrival, and was instantly freed of the pressure that had been weighing her down for the last four days. Spot was back! However, she was distressed to see that the usually clean and neat (for a newsie) Spot was filthy, tousled, and acting as though he hadn't slept in days. –Christ- she thought, -he's got anudder goil. Typical Spot- makes a goil think he loves her, den he's off wid anudder one.-  
  
Pissed, she made her excuses to her friends and started to leave. She was tired, she said, and she wanted to go home. Blink, trying to be helpful, offered to walk her home, but that was the last thing she wanted right now.  
  
"It's only two blocks away. I'se a big goil now- I can cross the street an' tie me own shoes an' everything. 'Sides, I got me knife right here. Night, Blink." With that she left, trying not to look at Spot or catch his eye. She failed, though- she made eye contact, and with out a moment's hesitation, he followed her out of the restaurant, trying his hardest not to look suspicious. 


	3. Chapter Three

1 Chapter 3  
  
After Spot and Singah left the restaurant, Jack was quiet. He had known Spot for years, longer than anyone else in Manhattan, and most of Brooklyn, for that matter, and he knew something was wrong. He went over what Spot had said and done before he disappeared, and when he got back from wherever he went. –SHIT!- he thought. Spot had followed Singah out both times, and was watching her the whole time he had been there. –Spot could have any goil in New York, why my little goil?-  
  
"Hey Trolley," Jack asked one of Spot's newsies, "Where da hell was Spot?"  
  
"I dunno, Cowboy, sometimes he jus' vanishes- but he was actin' weird before he left."  
  
-Definitely shit.- Jack thought. –Spot's gone an' fallen in love wid Singah.-  
  
***  
  
"Singah!" Spot called after her.  
  
"Go away, Spot. Lemme alone." She didn't really want him to, but she had to see if he really loved liked her, or if just wanted one thing.  
  
"I ain't goin' nowhere, Singah. Look, I'se sorry I was gone for so long. Are you'se mad at me?  
  
"Yeah, Spot, I am mad- ya kiss me like dat, when I already has a boyfriend, and then you'se just disappear. Leave me alone, Spot."  
  
-Crap- thought Spot, -does she really mean that?-  
  
"No. I love you, Singah." –Shit! Why da hell I tell her dat?  
  
Singah was in shock. Spot, the most eligible newsie in New York, was in love with her. Suddenly, the words from the song she had sung that night echoed in her mind.  
  
*Longing to tell you,  
  
but afraid ad shy,  
  
I let my golden chances pass me by…*  
  
-Not this time, you won't- "Really, Spot?" She believed him, but she had to know for sure.  
  
"Singah, I loves ya. I always have, but you was wid Blink."  
  
"Spot, shut up." She leaned down and kissed him softly. He was surprised, but he was too cool to show it. He returned the kiss, and got his answer back: she loved him too.  
  
***  
  
In the shadows, Racetrack watched, astonished as he saw Singah, his and Jack's little sis, kiss the most notorious womanizer in all of New York. He was even more astonished as he watched Spot break the kiss, brush Singah's cheek gently, and whisper in her ear before leaving in the direction of Brooklyn.  
  
"See ya in da mornin', my Singah."  
  
"'Night, Spot." With that, he left her, singing her song.  
  
*If I loved you, time and again I would try to say,  
  
1.1 All I'd want you to know…*  
  
As soon as Spot was out of sight, Racetrack dashed across the street and grabbed Singah's arm as she turned to go inside.  
  
"So, Singah, how's Spot?"  
  
Startled by the hand on her arm and the sudden presence of one of her "brothers," Singah stuttered out, "I dunno what ya mean, Race."  
  
"Shuddup, Singah, I saw you'se getting cozy wid Spot there. Jack ain't gonna be happy about dis- you know what he tinks of Spot seein' his little goils…" Race knew exactly how Jack felt- he was the same way. He didn't want to see Singah or Fidget get hurt.  
  
"Race, you say one ting to Jack or Blink, and I will soak ya worse dan Jack ever could have." Singah didn't know what she was going to do yet, and the last thing she needed was to have Jack yelling at her and Blink looking hurt, gazing at her with his one good eye.  
  
"Fine- but if you'se don't tell him soon, I will. Soakin' be damned."  
  
"Good. Now leggo me arm and go away."  
  
Race obliged, and said, "See ya in da mornin', Singah. Carryin' da bannah."  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: The song for Spot and Singah is If I Loved You, by Rojers and Hammerstein. I have no idea what play it's from. 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's Note: None of these characters are mine, except Singah, Fidget, and Trolley. Da rest belong ta Disney. Spot Conlon, however, is mine, ya hear? All mine. Lay one hand on 'im and I'll soak ya!  
  
1 Chapter Four  
  
Singah was scared. She hadn't realized that Jack and the others would disapprove of her and Spot. She'd just have to tell them all in the morning. –But whaddabout Spot?- she thought. –I don' wanna do anyting stupid. I ain't sayin' nuttin' widdout Spot standin' next ta me.-  
  
***  
  
The next morning, standing in line for her papes, Singah avoided Racetrack as much as possible. She was trying to act normal, but it was hard. How could they not see everything written all over her face? Her plan was to ditch Blink as soon as possible and make her way to Brooklyn. She knew no one would hurt her along the way- she had her jackknife in her pocket, and she was the best newsie in New York with a knife. Besides, Spot himself had taught her to fight, and she had gotten herself out of tough places before.  
  
"100 papes, Mr. Weasel," Singah said, as disrespectful of the overweight distributor as ever. No one could stand Wiesel, not even his own nephews, Oscar and Morris, the infamous Delancy brothers, and least of all the newsies.  
  
"100 papes for da wise goil." As he handed her the papes, Oscar made kissing noises through the bars at her.  
  
"Bastard," she said. "I might be a newsie, but at least I know my parents wasn't rats in the sewer- you'se don' even have dat." Outraged, the Delancy made threatening noises through the bars, but subsided when Jack and Blink came and stood beside her.  
  
"You'se ain't threatenin' my little goil, now, is ya Oscar?" Jack asked. "Cause you'se know what I'd have to do to ya if you were." He was threatening to soak him, the way he had rescued Sarah from the brothers the year earlier. Sarah. It hurt to think of her, so he roughly shoved the mental image of her away.  
  
Singah shivered inside- this is who she would have to break the news to that she was seeing the one newsie he absolutely didn't want her to see. Jack could be intimidating sometimes, even for her.  
  
"So, ya ready, Singah?" Blink asked her, bending down to kiss her. She turned her head so he could only catch her cheek.  
  
Soon the newsies all departed, yelling the improved headlines. Carryin' da banner. Singah led Blink towards the nearest street fighting ring, in the opposite direction of Brooklyn. She knew they could easily get separated in the crowds.  
  
Once the couple got to the ring, Singah told Blink to sell in the front. "Blink- sell in da front this time. I'll go sell in da back." With that, she turned and left him, selling papes along the way until she was sure that he was out of sight. Once he was gone, she turned and ran towards Brooklyn- and Spot.  
  
Soon she was at the Brooklyn Bridge. Singah had always loved coming here. The view was great- you could see all of New York. While she was thinking, she ran into Trolley. "Heya Trolley."  
  
"Heya Singah." They spit shook and started walking together towards inner Brooklyn, all the while hawking the headlines and selling the papes under their arms. Once they reached the distribution office, Trolley turned to leave. They had sold almost all their papes by then, but they still had a few left.  
  
"See ya 'round, Singah," Trolley said as he made to depart.  
  
"See ya, Trolley. Hey, could ya tell me where Spot's sellin' today?" She asked carefully, trying to keep all suspicious emotions out of her voice. "I might as well pay me respects to da leader while I'se in town."  
  
"Sure. He's sellin' down by da harbor. We passed him on da way."  
  
-Crap- she thought. "Well, den I'll jus' see him on me way out."  
  
"Aight, den. Hey, I'll let da others know to tell Spot you'se was lookin' for 'im."  
  
"Tanks, Trolley. See ya latah." She continued on until she had sold the rest of her papes. Turning to head back towards Manhattan, she ran straight into Spot.  
  
"Hiya, Singah."  
  
"Hiya, Spot."  
  
"I hoid you was in town." Spot had actually seen her cross the bridge, and had been following her since she entered his district.  
  
"Yeah. I needs to talk to ya 'bout sometin'."  
  
"Me too. You go foist."  
  
"Look, Spot, we gotta tell Jack and da others. I can't do this no more. I love ya, Spot, and if ya love me, you'll come wid me to tell them. Tonight." That was out, and no stuttering. Always a good sign.  
  
"Course I will. Ya nevah should a doubted me. But come wid me. I wanna show you sometin'." He grabbed her hand and led her towards his warehouse. It was an impulse, but it felt right. He wanted her to know about him, all of him, not just the tough-guy newsie part. "I ain't nevah showed this to no one before- not even Jacky-boy. I'm gonna show yous my past."  
  
When the coast was clear of all newsies, Spot led Singah inside. "I come here when I wanna be alone. No one ever comes here but me. Dis, dis is where me family died." Singah was shocked. No one knew anything about Spot's past- no one had ever dared ask, and everyone assumed he had never known them. "They got cholera, and dey all died widdin days of each other. I got it too, but I was stronger and beat it."  
  
The fearless leader of Brooklyn looked down, and when he looked up again, his grey eyes were filled with tears. This was a side of Spot Singah had never seen before. Spot was crying.  
  
"Spot, I'se so so sorry. My parents just left me when I was liddle, but I guess dat's easier."  
  
"Yeah, I guess. Not having to watch your liddle brudder and sistah die, drying out from da water they drank to stay alive. I wish they had left me. Why couldn't I have died, not dem? Dey didn't do nuttin' to nobody!"  
  
"Oh God, Spot, I'se so sorry." She held him close. How many years had he kept this secret? She lifted his face and wiped it with her sleeve, then kissed him, softly at first, then harder as he returned them. His hands started roving, and they lay back together.  
  
***  
  
Trolley knew Jack Kelly would want to know that his Singah was in Brooklyn- she had never come alone before, and he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn't with Jack's full permission. Ha made his way to the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
"Trolley, whaddaya doin' here?" Racetrack stopped him in front of the house.  
  
"Hiya, Race. I need to see Jack. It's about Singah."  
  
"Singah, eh? Where is she? I ain't seen her all day."  
  
"Dat's da ting, Race. She's in Brooklyn, askin' after Spot. Knowin' da Cowboy's opinion about her or Fidget seein' Spot, I figured he'd wanna know."  
  
"Come wid me. We're goin' ta see Jack." 


	5. Chapter Five

1 Chapter Five  
  
"I know. Kid Blink told me she ditched him, and I figured it out." Jack sighed. He had hoped Spot would listen when he told him Fidget and Singah were hands-off- no seducing. What he hadn't counted on was Spot actually falling in love with one of them- least of all Singah.  
  
"How'd ya figure, Jack?" Race wanted to know- the only way he'd known was seeing the two together.  
  
"I asked Trolley where Spot was. He'd been actin' weird, and… I saw Spot watchin' her and followin' her outta da restaurant."  
  
"I tink yous gonna need a talk wid her when she gets back, Cowboy. She ain't just lookin' at him- dey's involved." Race flinched- somehow he didn't think Singah was gonna let him off if Jack already knew- and dat goil hit hard!  
  
"And I tink Spot's gonna need a "talkin'" to too. HE knows da rules about her and Fidg. Tomorrow, cause Spot ain't gonna let Singah walk home now." Dark had fallen, and Spot best of all knew the dangers of Brooklyn at night. Not even an experienced fighter like Singah was safe if she was female. –Tomorrow,- Jack told himself. –Tomorrow.-  
  
***  
  
Singah woke up with a start. –SHIT!- she thought. She couldn't remember where she was, and why she wasn't exactly fully dressed. Looking around, she saw Spot, sitting in the morning sun. He was watching her worriedly, like he wasn't sure if she was gonna be mad at him.  
  
"Mornin', Singah. Sleep good?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. Yous?"  
  
"Fine. Singah, you ain't regrettin' nuttin, are yous? I ain't gonna fergive meself if ya do."  
  
"No, Spot, I ain't nevah gonna regret dis." He breathed a sigh of relief- Cowboy wouldn't kill him nearly as dead now- and he wouldn't be beating himself up about it either.  
  
"Spot, come 'ere. I don' wanna be so far away." He obliged, and sat down next to her. Once they were comfortable, Singah asked him about his charm, the key he always wore, that was hanging against his chest right then.  
  
"Spot, where'd ya get dis? I ain't nevah seen you wid out it."  
  
"It was me muddah's, from her house in Ireland. She gave it to me when I was jus' little. Told me to always keep it safe." She worried that this was bringing up painful memories, but he seemed fine.  
  
"My turn, Singah. Where'd ya get the scar?" There was a scar on her right shoulder. She shivered, remembering the night she had come to the Manhattan Lodging House. She'd heard from the other orphans that the leader, Cowboy, would help kids when they got hurt, and she was hurt bad.  
  
"Dat's from the night Jack and Race found me in front of the Lodging House. Some mug in da streets was after me. He caught me, and was trying to rape me. I fought him off, but he stabbed me wid his knife. Dat's why I came to the House- I hoid Cowboy would help kids when dey got hurt. Dey fixed me up, and I was a newsie from dat day on."  
  
"That bastard. If I knew who he was, I'd kill him. How old was you?"  
  
"I was five, I tink. I ain't sure."  
  
"That bastard." he repeated. Spot hated the perverts that preyed on little kids- they couldn't defend themselves. He meant it too- if he had known the man, he would have killed him. "So Jacky-boy took ya in?"  
  
"Yeah. Dat's right aftah he took in Fidg. He found her starvin' in da streets, and she tried to steal his food. He tinks of us as sistahs."  
  
"Yeah, I know. You know, we is in for one hell of a fight when we tell da others. Jacky-boy told me that I wasn't to come near you or Fidg. He didn't want yous getting' hoit."  
  
"I figured as much. But I trust you, Spot. You ain't nevah gonna hoit me, is ya?"  
  
"Nevah. I'd kill meself before I'd hoit you on purpose, and I'd nevah let no one hoit you again." He wouldn't either. He'd never loved anyone like Singah before, and was willing to go to the end of the world and back for her. "But now it's time to face da lions, sweetheart. We's gotta tell your family of ovah-protective bruddahs dat we'se in love." He turned around to let her get dressed, and put his shirt on.  
  
"Ready." Singah declared. Spot turned around, stuck his gold-tipped cane in his belt, and with a kiss, they left the warehouse. Hand in hand, the couple started off towards Jack and the Manhattan Lodging House.  
  
***  
  
By the time Spot and Singah had reached the Lodging house, almost all the newsies under Jack's command had seen them together, among them Kid Blink. He was livid, but kept his distance. He didn't know what was going on, but he'd find out soon.  
  
As they made their way up the steps, Singah grew nervous. What if Jack forbid them to be together. –Singah, don't be stupid. You'se is 16, old enough to make yer own decisions. Don' let da Cowboy scare ya.- "Ready?" she asked Spot, who she realized was as nervous as she was.  
  
"Yeah, as ready as I'll evah be. You?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's do dis." Together they pushed open the doors of the House, and entered. The stairs to the bunk room were lined with newsies, all watching them. They knew Jack wasn't happy about this, but they were curious. Was the fearless, womanizing leader of Brooklyn actually in love with the Cowboy's kid sister? It sure looked it, and they couldn't wait to hear the fight that was surely going to take place in a few minutes.  
  
When they reached to top of the stairs, they crossed the hall to the bunk room. Waiting outside the door was Blink. He looked furious and hurt.  
  
"Why da hell you wid him, Singah? Wasn't you happy bein' my goil?"  
  
"I'se sorry, Blink, but I didn't love yous; I love Spot." And it was true. She had liked Blink well enough, but she didn't love him.  
  
"I'se sorry, too, Singah. Ya know, I hope you had fun wid him, cause Jack ain't nevah gonna let you two stay together."  
  
"Leave her alone, Blink. Ya can't have loved her if dis is how you'se treatin' her." Spot was angry that Blink was being so cruel to Singah. It wasn't her fault she loved him, not Blink.  
  
"You is in for it too, Spot. Jack ain't happy 'bout you disobeyin' him." Blink had venom in his voice and eye. If Jack hadn't given orders that he wasn't to be touched, Blink surely would have tried to soak him.  
  
"Blink! Send them in!" They heard Jack's voice through the door. Blink opened the door, allowing them entry to the room where Jack and Race awaited them.  
  
***  
  
"Singah, come 'ere." Jack ordered her. "You was stupid. Get away from him. Now." Logically, there was no point in arguing when Jack had that tone in his voice, but Singah stood her ground. "Singah. Get. Ovah. Here. Now."  
  
"No, Jack, I ain't gonna. You may be a lot oldah, and raised me, but I'se all grown up now. You can't order me around anymore."  
  
Deciding to ignore her for the time being, Jack turned to Spot. "Conlon, what da hell do yous tink you was doin? I told you to stay way from her."  
  
"Jacky-boy, you told me not to seduce her, and I did no such thing. I love her, Jacky-boy, and she loves me. And dere ain't no one gonna take me away from her unless she tells me to go." He held Singah closer.  
  
"And I ain't nevah gonna do dat, Jack. I love Spot." She was quaking in her tattered shoes. She had never faced down Jack before, and it was a fearsome thing.  
  
"Race, get her ovah here. She ain't goin' nowhere till we gets dis sorted out." Racetrack moved from where he was standing beside Jack to grab her arm and move her away from Spot.  
  
"Race, you traitor. You told him you saw, din't ya." When he flushed, she declared, "I knew it. You'se couldn't keep a secret if your life depended on it." With that, she hauled back and punched him as hard as she could in the face. Race wheeled backwards, crashing into one of the bunks, yelping in pain. "Do you really tink I'se is gonna let you take me away? You'se is stupider dan I thought, Jack." She didn't know what she was doing, insulting him like that, but she couldn't help herself.  
  
"You little…" Jack got up and stalked across the room, his every move exuding rage. When he tried to grab her away from Spot, she held on tighter to him. But when she felt him tense up, preparing to hit Jack, she let go and jumped to the side, just in time to get out of the way of Spot's fist, rocketing into Jack's stomach. Suddenly, the two leaders started fighting in the worst display of violence seen since the strike.  
  
"Stop it! You're hurting him!" Singah screamed, not knowing to whom she was yelling. She was really worried about both of them, for though Jack was by far the larger boy, Spot was the toughest, most expert fighter in the ranks of New York newsies.  
  
Finally, the boys sprang apart, breathing heavily. "Stop it! Jack, fuck off! You'se don' control me anymore. I'se not scared of you'se." Actually, that was a bare-faced lie, and they all knew it, but they let it go.  
  
"Fine. Ya know what? If you'se wanna go wid dat son of a bitch, fine. If you do, nevah show yer face at dis house again. You ain't wanted here no more. Spot, if you evah come to Manhattan again, I'se gonna have my newsies beat the crap outta ya. I nevah wanna see you two again."  
  
"Jack…" Racetrack protested from where he sat on the floor, clutching his face. "You don' really mean dat. You'se just pissed. Don' say nuttin' you'se gonna regret."  
  
"Shut da hell up, Race. She brought dis on herself. Singah, if he hoits you, don' come crawlin' to me. I ain't responsible for yous no more. Get out now."  
  
"Jack…" Singah protested.  
  
"Jacky-boy, don' do dis- it's me you'se really pissed at, not her. Let her alone. I'se promise to nevah come here, but let her come. She ain't done nuttin' wrong!" Spot protested the unfair decision. He knew Jack was just mad. He didn't really mean most of it, but once said, it was hard to take back. Singah was already in tears beside him.  
  
"I said what I said- leave, now, before I soak ya both." With that, Jack turned his back on the lovers. His eyes were filled with tears of rage and sorrow, but he kept still, pretending to ignore Singah's soft sobs and Spot's labored breathing. Soon, they turned and walked slowly out the door.  
  
"Jack Kelly, you'se is da meanest, most fucked-up newsie dis town has evah seen. You'se is gonna regret this, or my name ain't Racetrack Higgins." Race got up and stormed out of the room. Downstairs, Singah was saying goodbye to her friends. He caught her arm, turned her around, and hugged her. "He doesn' mean it, Singah. Don' worry. We'll get him to change his mind, even if we'se gotta soak him."  
  
"Tanks, Race. I'll miss yous. I'll miss all of yous."  
  
"Come on, Singah, let's go home." With a nod goodbye to Race, Spot led Singah out of the Manhattan Lodging House. As they walked away from the building Singah had grown up in, she looked back and up at the window of the bunk room. She saw Jack standing there, face stony.  
  
"Good bye, Jack," she whispered. "I'll miss yous." 


	6. Chapter Six

1 Summary: Spot and Singah are now together, but Jack has kicked them out of Manhattan. What's gonna happen now?  
  
Rating: Upped to R, for lots of swearing, and possibly sex. I dunno yet.  
  
Disclaimer: I own only Singah, Fidget, and the Brooklyn newsies I make up. Oh yeah- and Spot. Spot is mine. Back off if you value your typing fingers, I will break them off! ;)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter Six  
  
Jack was more miserable than he had ever been before in his life. He had basically just disowned his "sister," told her and his best friend he never wanted to see them again. –God! I'se is such an idiot!- Jack thought. –How could I so somtin' like dat?-  
  
Just then, his thinking was interrupted by the slamming of the bunkroom door. Fidget came flying in, trailed by Racetrack and the rest of the newsies.  
  
"You bastard! How the FUCK could you do dat! I'se ashamed to say I knows you!" Fidget was raging, screaming at the top of her lungs. "You loved her like a sistah, and da foist thing you do when she falls in love is kick her out! You dirty rotten FUCK! You ain't any bettah dan da Delancy bruddahs!" With an anguished scream, she slapped Jack across the face with the palm of her hand, making sure to rake it with her fingernails. "I hope yous is HAPPY- she ain't nevah comin' back now! But that's all right, iddin' it, cause you had da last word! Well, you ain't had da last word, Jack, cause I ain't lettin' yous do dis! I'se leavin' too, and Race and da others is comin' wid me!"  
  
Jack was startled. Fidget was usually energetic, but never had he seen her so angry or loud. He hadn't realized that there would be so much fighting over Singah, though he should have. Everyone had loved her, no matter what age. She had bandaged everyone's cuts at one point or another, and they had loved listening to her sing. She was their sister and mother. Now that the rage was over, he was regretting everything he had said. But it was too late to take it back now. He looked down, ashamed.  
  
One by one, the newsies turned and left. None of them said goodbye, and as they went, he could feel their glares. Now everyone hated him. It was like being the scabber during the strike again, despised and alone. At last, only he and Blink remained. They watched the band of Manhattan newsies make their way towards Brooklyn, to join with Spot and Singah until Jack regained his senses and gave in.  
  
"So, Blink. Looks like we gotta carry da bannah for Manhattan now," Jack said sadly.  
  
"Yeah. Damn broad. Why, Jack? Why da hell can't da newsies stay together?"  
  
"I dunno. Dat's life. And it's a bitch." The last two newsies sat down on opposite bunks to watch the sunset and think about the girls they had lost.  
  
***  
  
"God, Spot, why? Why was Jack so angry?" Singah sobbed brokenly on Spot's shoulder. It had hurt so bad. "It's not fair! I hate him, Spot! I hate him!"  
  
"Nah, yous don' hate him, yous jus' upset. Jacky-boy'll calm down soon. You'll see him again, you jus' wait." Actually, he didn't believe that in the least, but he had to make Singah stop crying. He could have killed Jack for doing this to his Singah. He picked her up from where they sat in Central Park and started to carry her, still crying home to Brooklyn, when he heard a shout coming from near by.  
  
"SPOT! Hey Spot! Where is you guys?" Racetrack was calling them.  
  
"Fuck off, Race! You ain't wanted!"  
  
"Shut up, Spot! You ain't seen what Fidg done to Jack! We'se goin' on strike again- but not against Pulitzer! Dis time we'se strikin' against Jack!" Spot was shocked, as was Singah, was stopped crying. She had figured everyone would side with Jack.  
  
"Really, Race?" She asked, her face red from crying so hard. "Everyone?"  
  
"Everyone except Blink, da bastard. I heard what he said to you guys in da hall- he ain't worth shit if he tinks like dat about yous."  
  
"Serves him right," she interrupted. And it did. To have his newsies desert him was the best thing she could have ever hoped for- except for him to let her come home.  
  
"So we was wonderin'- Spot, can ya take us as Brooklyn newsies til Jack comes around?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah, sure! I dunno if you can all fit in da Lodging House, but I'll get the Kloppman to clear out some a da rooms, and me boys can let da girls use dere bunks." Spot was willing to do it, but if Singah didn't want them there… He looked to her for reassurance. She nodded. "A'right, den! It's settled! ME boys'll clear dere bunks for da ladies, and we'll clear out da bottom rooms for da rest of yous. Singah, do you wanna bunk wid me? I'se got me own room, so it'd be a bit more private…"  
  
"Course I do, Spot. Nevah should a doubted me." She laughed, remembering their conversation the night before. This time, they wouldn't be on a hard floor in a dusty warehouse. Or so she hoped. Satisfied, Spot, Singah, and the rest of the new Brooklyn newsies started off towards their new, and hopefully temporary, home.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it's so short, but I'm gonna have chapter 7 up by this time tomorrow! Keep checking back for updates- they should come one or two a day. 


	7. Chapter Seven

1 Chapter Seven  
  
It had been three days. Little boidies had gone from district to district, telling the other newsies of the strike against Jack. Newsies from all over had come to sell in Manhattan and do their part to make Jack miserable- even if they didn't know Singah, they all knew and respected Spot, and they weren't going to let the huge injustice pass unnoticed.  
  
Even David and Les Jacob were in Brooklyn. They too had known Singah, for just a short two years, but they loved her as much as anybody else. David had even tried to reason with Jack, using the brains that had won the strike two years earlier, but to no avail.  
  
Jack was beyond miserable at this point. He wasn't selling his papes the way he had before, and thoughts of Singah and Sarah fought for dominance in his head. All his girls had left him- Sarah because he wouldn't give up being a newsie, Singah for Spot, and Fidget for Singah. He was alone, and it hurt. If he could, he would take it all back, but his stupid male pride kept him from going to Brooklyn to sort everything out.  
  
***  
  
That night in the Brooklyn Lodging House, the Manhattan newsies were making a plan of attack, a way to surely get Singah back into the Lodging House, with Jack's full permission, knowledge, and forgiveness. Brian Denton had taught them something about power- the more people, the more power. And right now, there were far more of them than of Jack. They were going to reclaim the Lodging House, and kick Jack and Blink out until they recanted and apologized.  
  
"It's a good idea!" Race had protested when the newsies first heard the plan. "Ain't this the reason we went on strike da last time? Against da tyrant?"  
  
"He's got a point," Fidget interjected. She was ready for action, and loudly added her voice to Race's. The newsies began to argue- wasn't it bad enough they had abandoned Jack? As the discussion grew louder, Singah feared more fights would break out.  
  
"Aight," Spot yelled over the raising noise. "Everybody jus' shut up! Lemme tink!" With the leader of Brooklyn taking charge, the rambunctious newsies calmed down. "Singah, dis is all fer yous. What do yous tink of dis?"  
  
"I tink… I tink it's a good idea. Why da hell not? There's a lot more of us dan him!" With that, the crowd of newsies let out a cheer, which then changed to catcalls and whistles as Spot leaned down and kissed Singah full and long. When they finally broke it off, to the amusement of everyone around, they were both blushing, dark and red.  
  
"Aight, nuff laughing at me and Singah- start planning!" Spot sat down next to Singah, and with a giggle, she jumped into his lap. Race started groaning.  
  
"Ain't you two evah gonna get tired a bein' so mushy all da time? It puts a guy off his lunch!"  
  
"Ah, shuddup, Race! We'se is gonna be as mushy as we'se want!" Spot yelled back, laughing. Singah turned around and whispered in Spot's ear, snickering. When she finished, Spot started laughing, too. "Heya, Race- you'se is jus' jealous! What, can't get a goil wid dat big mouth a yours?" Everyone in the room started howling at that, while Racetrack flushed bright red. Soon he started laughing, too.  
  
After a while, they came up with a plan- a very, very simple plan, simply because they had the numbers to carry it off. It didn't take them long, and they decided to put it into effect the next morning. Once they were finished, the newsies retreated and prepared for sleep, the boys downstairs and the girls upstairs. Not that Spot didn't trust his newsies with girls in the bunkroom, but he didn't.  
  
"Wanna go ta bed?" Spot asked Singah. She nodded, and he picked her up and carried her into his little room across the hall. Once he had closed the door behind them, he gently put Singah down on the bed and kissed her. She kissed him back, hard, and they settled back for another time of getting to know each other.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this one's really short too, but I've been really brain-dead the last day or two and I had major writers block. I promise chapter 8 will be longer 


	8. Chapter Eight

1 Warning! Slight nudity in this chapter! Rated R for a reason! You've been warned!  
  
2  
  
Author's Note: I still don't own any of the original newsies, as much as I'd like to, but I do own Singah, Fidget, Trolley, and Bacon- and need I remind you of the dire consequences of messing with MY Spot? He's mine, you hear me? MINE!  
  
3 Chapter Eight  
  
Jack was doing the hardest thing he had ever done in his life that night- he was admitting he was wrong. He had decided that, after sleepless nights and aimless days, he had to get Singah's forgiveness. He was still mad as hell at Spot for disobeying him, but Singah had done nothing wrong. Spot had been right about one thing- it wasn't Singah's fault. So he was on his way to Brooklyn.  
  
"Blink, I can't do dis no more. I'se gotta get her back. I was wrong, and I'se still loves her like a sistah. I'se is goin' ta Brooklyn. You comin'?"  
  
"I ain't done nottin' wrong. I ain't beggin' dat bitch ta fergive me for sumting I didn' do."  
  
"Don' call me sistah a bitch, you one-eyed bastard!"  
  
"I'se gonna call that little whore anyting I damn well wanna. Nobody dumps me like dat!"  
  
"You take dat back or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what, Jack? You ain't worth shit as a leader if dis is how you behaves ovah a goil."  
  
"Look around, Blink! Dere ain't no body to be da leader of! Ain't you see dat?"  
  
"I see what you done, Jack, you and dat bitch." With a feral shout, lunged at Blink, his fists pistoning into his stomach. Blink retaliated by grabbing Jack's shirt and hurling them both bodily into the nearest bunk, then managed to connect his fist with the side of Jack's face. Yelling in pain and anger, Jack butted his head into Blink's stomach, knocking him back into the bunk. Moaning, Blink raised his hands in a sign of defeat. Ignoring them, Jack ensured with a well-placed kick that he wouldn't be hampered by Blink's pigheadedness. Hearing him emit a muffled groan, Jack straightend and dusted off his clothes, and left.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, Jack was kicked out of a bar near the newsies Lodging House. He had gotten cold feet, and was currently trying to see how drunk he could get. He stumbled into the street, and down into the next bar, acting as sober as possible. Three hours and 4 bars later, Jack had made his way into Brooklyn. Drunk as a sailor, he crossed Brooklyn Bridge. The walk that normally would have taken 15 minutes had taken him four hours. He was bruised from his fight with Blink and angry with himself and the world.  
  
Jack was near collapse from alcohol when he finally reached the Brooklyn Lodging House. Hearing laughter and seeing lights still on, he decided through his drunken stupor that he would be welcome, and that Spot and Singah would welcome him with open arms. Staggering up the stairs and into the building, he ran into Racetrack.  
  
"Jack…" Race started. Noticing how Jack was acting, he asked, "Jack, you'se ok? You ain't lookin' to good."  
  
"Yeah," Jack muttered thickly. "I wanna see Spot and Singah. Where are dey?"  
  
"Umm, dey is upstairs in dere room. But you'se don' wanna go in dere…" The last half was in vain, though, as Jack had already climbed the stairs as fast as he could. "…Dey's busy."  
  
Upstairs, the newsies in the hall were growing quiet as they saw Jack staggering through. He was obviously drunk, but no one wanted to mess with the Cowboy, no matter how inebriated he was. When it was realized that he was trying to get to Spot and Singah's little room, attempts were made to waylay him, but he shrugged them off. Reaching the door, Jack was blocked by Fidget, who tried to hold him off.  
  
"Jack, you really don' wanna go in dere right now- can't it wait?"  
  
"No, Fidg…" Jack pushed her aside. "I'se gotta talk ta dem right away!" He turned the nob on the door and threw it open. All the newsies in the hall ducked out of sight of the door. Spot and Singah sat up with a start- they had been asleep after their latest bout of lovemaking. Clutching the sheet to her chest, Singah shrieked.  
  
"Jack!" Flushing, she dove beneath the sheets again, hiding her face.  
  
"Get out! I'se gonna murder who evah let you'se in here!" Spot was furious- the last person he wanted to see had just walked in on him and his girl. Reaching for his pants and cane, Spot was yelling at the top of his lungs. "Out, you'se hear me! Get out!" Finding his clothes, he pulled them on, and brandishing his cane like a sword, he forced Jack out of the room and slammed the door. Shocked, Jack pulled back. He was taken aback that Spot was still with Singah after more than 2 days. He realized that maybe a mistake, that Spot really did love her. However, that thought was drowned out by the screaming voice in his head saying –Soak him, da bastard! He's usin' yer sistah!-  
  
While Jack's alcohol-saturated brain ponderously turned, on the other side of the door, Singah was getting ready to face Jack. Spot was had finished dressing, pacing and fuming, suddenly feeling the need for a fight. Singah turned to him. She didn't want a big fight- she wanted it to all be over, so she could go see her friends in their house.  
  
"Spot, don' hurt him too bad- he may be a asshole, but he's like me bruddah."  
  
"I promise, Singah- but if he tries to hurt you or any a da newsies, he's in fer it."  
  
"Fair enough," she said, and kissed him. She was trying so hard not to cry- she hadn't wanted Jack to see them together, and it was going to make it that much harder to reconcile. They opened the door to their little room, and walked out. Spot went first, just in case Jack was there and tried anything. He was sitting on the floor across the hall, head between his knees.  
  
"Jack?" Singah asked softly. "You'se alright?" He looked up at her, tousled and tear-stained. She looked so sad, yet happier than he had ever seen her.  
  
"Yeah. Look, I'se sorry fer what I said. I don' want you guys to be mad at me no more. Come back?"  
  
"Jack, I can't. I live here now. But the others will go back if you'se is sorry. You can have da newsies, Jack, but I lives here now."  
  
"No! You'se is comin' wid me. I ain't lettin' you stay here wid dat son-of-a-bitch!"  
  
"Jacky-boy, you heard her. Now if you'se ain't gonna let her go, get lost. We don' need yous no more!" Spot's temper was getting the better of him. He shut up at Singah's nudge.  
  
"Look, Jack, I'se sorry, but I'se stayin' here." She turned from him and walked slowly back to the room she shared with her lover. Looking back, she said, "Jack, I fergives you." With that, she stepped out of sight.  
  
"Jacky-boy, if dis makes you happy, you is one sick fuck. Leave before I has me boys make you go." Spot turned and followed Singah into their room. She was going to be devastated.  
  
***  
  
Blink was in massive amounts of pain. He hadn't been hurt ths badly since he lost his eye when he was seven- he could still feel the piece of coal going in at the mines. That didn't hurt nearly as bad as he felt now- Singah had left him for Spot Conlon. The thought kept running through his head, -gotta get her back-gotta get Conlon.- Blink decided it was time to use some of his contacts in Harlem. He was gonna get them good for what they did to him. He was gonna make them pay.  
  
Blink had first met the leader of Harlem, Bacon, when he was running away from the coal mines of Pennsylvania, right after he lost his eye. They became friends on the train- sitting in the cold baggage car, hiding from the porters. When they reached New York, Bacon left for Harlem to meet his family, and Blink went to Manhattan to meet his fate. The two kept in contact, and now it was time to use those. Bacon was gonna help him tear down the almighty Spot Conlon- and get him back Singah.  
  
***  
  
The Manhattan newsies gathered around their fallen leader. He was crying- they had never seen him cry before- not even when Sarah had left him for someone more "stable." Maybe it was the drink- or maybe he was broken. They looked around at each other, unsure of what to do. Racetrack took charge, ordering two of the biggest newsies to help him. Gently, they picked Jack up and carefully started the long walk back to the Manhattan Lodging House. The second newsie strike, the one that would never go down in the history books, was over. They were going home. A couple of the newsies stopped at the door of the lover's room, as if unsure about saying good bye, but continued on with the flow of children. 


	9. Chapter Nine

1 Chapter Nine  
  
"Oh, Spot, I'm so glad dis is all ovah." Singah breathed a sigh of relief, and buried her head in Spot's shoulder. He grinned and patted her back. He, too, was glad the fight was over and done with, and soon, he decided, they would go see Jack in his own Lodging House. And this time, they would already be dressed.  
  
***  
  
A week later, Blink was evilly happy. His meeting with Bacon had gone well. The Harlem newsies were going to help him. They were going to take down Spot and get Singah to come back to Blink. All they had left to do was to start the ball rolling, and that took but a single word. "Now."  
  
Blink, despite his wishes, was still living in the Manhattan Lodging House- not to raise suspicions, for one reason, and so he could spy on the newsies. He hated living there, among idiots who spoke of nothing important- or Singah. They were his source of information on the doings of the happy couple, and he couldn't stand it. Jack had forgiven him for their fight, which was to his advantage. Jack was still moping about, but he was in a much better mood, having even joined the newsies for a game or two of poker.  
  
The newsies suddenly perked up as Race and Fidget entered the room. They had gone to visit Singah in Brooklyn, and had just returned. They were smiling, and Fidget had a somewhat dreamy look in her bright green eyes.  
  
"Hey, fellas! Guess what?" Race asked excitedly. "Singah and Spot is comin' ta visit tomorrah!" Almost everyone in the room started cheering- the only ones who weren't were Jack and Blink. Blink was getting nervous- it was time, he decided, to put the plan in motion- but he had to get out without anyone noticing, and then make his way to Harlem to inform Bacon. The one word that could and would change their lives was about to be said. "Now."  
  
***  
  
Singah was excited- she was going to see her friends! The thought also unnerved her, because she didn't know how Blink was handling it. She had seen him get upset about girls before, but never had he been cruel to the girls after they broke up with him. –Maybe cause it was wid Spot- she realized. –I never realized how much dis would hurt him, but I can't help dat now. I'se wid Spot, and he can't do nuttin about dat.-  
  
"Singah?" Spot asked, interrupting her thoughts. "It's time to go… you ready?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se ready. Let's go." They left their room. They stopped by the bunkroom to pick up Trolley. He was going with them- Singah suspected he had a crush on Fidget, and there might be a return of affection. Fidget had been flirting the whole time the Manhattan newsies had stayed in Brooklyn, and Fidget had never been a flirter. -Maybe… This'll be good for Fidg, even if it doesn' work out- she needs to get over Jack.- They made their way to the Brooklyn Bridge, completely unaware that they were being closely followed by some of Bacon's thugs.  
  
Once they had crossed the bridge, into Manhattan, the Harlem grunts moved into position. The biggest two of them stood behind Spot- he was the most dangerous, as he was the best fighter among the newsies. The next biggest went after Trolley, and the last two went after Singah. The one behind Spot stepped on his foot, causing him to turn around.  
  
"Watch were you'se goin!" Looking up, he saw who had trespassed. –Shit- he though. –It's Harlem!-  
  
"Sorry, Mistah Conlon! I'se gonna be more careful from now on." The goon wasn't a very good liar. Spot turned from him, and kept walking, but he put his hand on his cane and wrapped the other arm around Singah, keeping her close. Once again, the big grunt stepped on Spot's foot.  
  
"Look, guy, if you'se do dat again…" Spot was cut off by a heavy fist slamming into his stomach. Doubling over, he inadvertently let go of Singah. She was immediately grabbed by the two thugs behind her. Trolley, realizing what was happening, tried to get Singah away from the heavies, but was stopped by his very own set of goons. Spot was grabbed, and the trio was dragged into a nearby warehouse. Thrown to the ground, they looked up, and who should be there awaiting them? Blink. Singah gasped.  
  
"Blink!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's note: Dundundun (tense soundtrack in the background- oh no!)! know the last couple of chapters have been really short, but they'll get longer again… I promise the next few should be longer! 


	10. Chapter Ten

1 Chapter Ten  
  
Singah gasped. "Blink!"  
  
"Dat's right Singah, Blink, your ex. Remembah me? I'se da one you'se left for dat son of a bitch. So, now, you'se gotta decide. Him or me? Me, I let 'im go. Of course, he ain't gonna be in dat great a condition, but he'll be alive. Choose him, and I'se gonna make sure that neither one of you'se evah gets out a here. So what's it gonna be Singah? Him or me?"  
  
"You bastard! I'se gonna soak ya!" Spot yelled. Blink gestured, and the two goons who had taken him in got some rope from a crate and tied him up, then took a rag and tied it in his mouth. He struggled against the bonds, but suddenly grew lethargic. –Chloroform- he though dazedly.  
  
Seeing Spot understand, Blink nodded sagely. "Dat's right, Mister Conlon. Chloroform. Dat should keep you from alertin' our neighbors to our presence. And should either of you start screaming," he said, turning and addressing Trolley and Singah, "You'se will get da same. So if you'se don' want da same splittin' headache he's gonna have, I suggests you stay quiet."  
  
Singah was taken aback. She had had no idea that Blink was this vengeful. "Blink, why? Why dis? I ain't done nuttin' dat ain't been done before. You'se been dumped before, and you nevah did nuttin' like dis. Or did you?" Suddenly Singah was even more scared- what if this wasn't a new thing- they often didn't see Blink's exes around, but they had been from different districts.  
  
"No, I ain't done dis before- what do you tink I am? Insane? No, Singah, you'se special. I loved ya, Singah, and you left me for dat son of a bitch. Now you gotta decide- him or me? Let him live, or you both die? Which will it be?"  
  
"I can't choose between life widout Spot or death wid him!" –stall him, stall him!- she thought desperately. "Blink, can't you'se at least let Trolley go? He ain't done nuttin, he don' need ta be here!" –Please have worked!- she prayed to the god she didn't think existed. –Please!-  
  
Blink thought about it. "Aight," he said. "And untie Conlon- he ain't gonna put up a fight now!" He laughed- it grated on Singah's ears. Had it sounded like that before, his laugh? Like a goat, bleating in anger? Or is that what happens when people go crazy? The goons moved to obey him. Trolley got up and ran, with a quick look back at the remaining people. "You guys go too- I'se can handle dese two. And don' follow him- go back ta Brooklyn!" Once they were gone, he continued his tirade.  
  
"Now, Singah, let's talk." He got off his throne of crates, reminiscent of Spot's throne on the pier in Brooklyn. The irony didn't escape her. He stalked towards her, and almost casually cracked his hand against her face, then punched her in the belly. She groaned in pain. Spot was already starting to move again, and he writhed in agony- not physical, but emotional- that bastard, who wasn't worth Singah's piss, was beating her. "Aight, then, Singah, me dear, what was dat you was sayin' anout not choosin'? I tink you should be decidin' right- about- now." With a grunt, he aimed a swift kick at her belly again. "Made up yer mind?" He continued to kick her, with Spot growing more and more agitated behind him, and  
  
"Blink, stop- I can't- stop kicking- me there- the baby…" She grimaced- she wasn't even sure about that yet, but it just came out. Spot's eyes widened in shock- that was unexpected! He wasn't sure he was ready for that- but dammit, he'd do whetever he could do be sure they got through this now!  
  
"You bitch!" Blink howled, no longer attempting to keep his voice down. "You'se let him get you pregnant? I was wid you fer a year and you'se never let me do nuttin'! Bitch!"  
  
Spot was suddenly able to find his voice, though he still cuoldn't do more than push himself up. "Get away from her, you bastard! You FUCK! You'se can' even hit me, and I'se all doped up on chloroform!" Blink whirled around and stalked over to where Spot lay on the floor.  
  
"SPOT! NO!" Singah screamed. "BLINK! NO! DON'T!" She managed to lift herself up, grasping her aching gut, and cross the floor to Blink and Spot. She picked up a piece of wood and bashed it into the back of Blink's head. He fell onto Spot, moaning and incapacitated. Singah pulled Spot out from underneath him, helping him away from Blink's prostrate form. He rolled over, in pain, to look at Spot and Singah clutching each other. He laughed.  
  
"You really tink dat was smart, Singah? Jus' cause I'se here wid you don' mean dere wasn't other stuff goin' on! Bacon is in Brooklyn now- he's takin' ovah! Trolley ain't gonna make it! So you'se stuck, fellas! Manhattan ain't safe either- do you'se timk Bacon's gonna stop wid Brooklyn?" He laughed again, the evil goat showing it's vile face. Spot and Singah turned and stumbled out of the warehouse, leaving Blink on the floor, laughing, laughing, always laughing.  
  
***  
  
Trolley, however, had made it. Instead of running back to Brooklyn, he went to Manhattan. He ran into Jack, selling near the bridge.  
  
"Cowboy, you gotta help dem!" He gasped for breath.  
  
"Who?" Jack was confused. The it dawned on him- Spot and Singah! "Where are they?"  
  
"Dey's in dat abandoned warehouse- not far from here! But…" he paused, still dragging the air painfully into his lungs, "Blink's got 'em- and Harlem's helpin' him!"  
  
"Shit! Look, you go find da nearest newsie- I tink Itey's near here today. Tell him ta get da others- we'se getting dem out."  
  
"Jack- dere's sumtin else- Bacon- he's in Brooklyn- I tink dey's takin' ovah!"  
  
"Well, den, da Brooklyn boys is jus' gonna have ta prove how tough dey really is. And dey's gonna do it widout Spot. Now go an' get Itey!" He was going on alone.  
  
***  
  
Spot and Singah had made it out alive, rather worse for wear, and shaking like a pair of leaves, but alive. They managed to reach a bench near a crowded corner, and sat down heavily. Singah was crying and holding her stomach, and Spot was protectively holding her close, letting her soak his shoulder. Once she had calmed down, he held her at arms' length, just gazing at her.  
  
"Singah, you'se alright?" She nodded mutely. "Singah, about da baby? Is it true?" He had to know. She nodded again.  
  
"Spot, you'se gonna be a faddah." She said quietly. "I'se gonna have yer baby." Just then, Jack came running by. He looked around, trying to see the warehouse, and saw them instead. He dashed over, and asked, "What happened? What's goin' on?"  
  
"Jack, I'se gonna have a baby." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

1 Author's Note: I'm tired of writing newsie speech, so just deal? Its way too time consuming. (If it slips in out of habit, don't be surprised)  
  
2  
  
3 Chapter 11  
  
"A baby. Jesus." Jack was in shock. His little sister was having a baby. He wasn't even used to not having her around, and now this.  
  
"That's right. Jack, I'm gonna be a father!" Spot was still in shock. He couldn't believe it, either. Not, of course, that he didn't want it, but… A baby!  
  
"Hey fellas, while you're getting used to the fact that I'm pregnant, a pregnant, beaten person wanting a shower and a bed… namely me… and if it isn't too much trouble for the unpregnant ones of us, the pregnant one wants them NOW…"  
  
"Jesus! Of course! Come on, let's get you to the Lodging House!" Spot decided to continue figuring it out later, when his girl wasn't still on the streets after beaten by someone she had trusted.  
  
Once the trio reached the Lodging House and had stopped the newsies from going straight after Harlem, Singah told the story of the attempted kidnapping with help from Spot. Reaching the crucial part, Singah reached up and took Spot's hand.  
  
"I'm pregnant." The two words had the biggest effect on the newsies of any other words known to them- except the two words running through Spot's head… "I" and "do." Spot wanted to marry Singah- and soon.  
  
***  
  
Blink was worried- Bacon had counted on him to get Spot. Singah had been a perk. And now that Spot had escaped, Blink was in deep shit back in Harlem. Blink and Bacon were friends, but business came first. Slowly, painfully, and with much trepidation, Blink crossed the Bridge into Brooklyn.  
  
***  
  
In the two days since the attempted kidnapping, Spot had been kept informed of the battle for Brooklyn via his infamous little boidies. However, he had decided that it was time to go back- he felt that the newsies were in need of help. There was another reason, too- he wanted to get his mother's wedding ring out of his warehouse. He was going to ask Singah to marry him- but first he was gonna clear it with Jack.  
  
***  
  
Jack was alone in the bunkroom the next day, the newsies having gone to see Medda Larkson, the Swedish Meadow Lark, at the Irving Theater. He wasn't in the mood for loud, rambunctious entertainment. He still couldn't accept the fact that Singah, his Singah, was gonna have a baby.  
  
"Jacky-boy, can I talk to you?" Spot was nervous. He was about to make the biggest commitment of his life, and he wasn't sure if Jack was even gonna give his permission.  
  
"Sure, Spot. What is it?" Jack asked tiredly. Since Singah's announcement, he had had terrifying and strange dreams- so he stopped dreaming the only way he knew how- he stopped sleeping. It had only been two days, but with worrying about Singah, the baby, the battle for Brooklyn, and still carrying the banner, he was exhausted.  
  
"Look, Jack, I know we didn't exactly start on the right foot about the whole me and Singah thing. But now she's gonna have my baby, so I wanna make things right."  
  
"Sure. Is that all?"  
  
"I wanna do this right. Jack, do I have your permission to marry Singah?" Jack was taken aback. His life was changing too fast. Now Spot wanted to marry Singah- and he had asked permission to do it. He thought about it, while Spot nervously shifted weight from foot to foot.  
  
"Jesus, Spot! Sit down! You're making me nervous!" Spot sat. Jack thought, -Aight, then… if he marries her, he can't leave her or the kid. And he really does love her… Yeah,- he decided. –I'll let him ask her. But that doesn't mean she'll say yes…- But deep in his heart, he knew she would.  
  
"Aight, then. You can ask her." Spot leapt up, grabbed Jack's hand, and shook it vigorously.  
  
"Thanks, Jack, I've gotta go to Brooklyn and take care of some stuff and get the ring. Don't tell anyone, aight? I want her to know before the others do!"  
  
"Fine- just go! And Spot- if she says no, don't blame me. I ain't gonna say nothing." Spot nodded, and departed. Singah was asleep in the other bunkroom, she and Spot having forgone their private room until everything was over and they could go back to Brooklyn.  
  
"Oh, and Jacky-boy?" Spot stuck his head back in the door. "Tell her I'll be back soon- I'm just goin' to get some stuff… Don't let her worry." Jack nodded, and Spot left for good.  
  
Once Spot had gone, Jack lay back on the bunk he was occupying and began to contemplate things. Why had Sarah left him? Why could the most infamous player in New York be happy, with his sister, when he, Jack, was not? And why had Singah fallen for Spot anyway? Hadn't she been happy with Blink? And again, Why had Sarah left him?  
  
That one was easy- Jack hadn't wanted to give up carrying the banner to marry her. She had needed someone more stable- one of David's friends from school had asked her out, and she accepted. She told Jack that if he couldn't get a better job for her, then she would go with someone who could support her and her children. That had hurt. Sarah had never loved him. She just wanted the famous Jack Kelly, and when she found out he wasn't as perfect as she thought, she left him for someone who was.  
  
The second question was answered by the third- Spot was happy because Singah loved him, and he loved her. She would never leave him for someone more stable- she was brought up around newsies- to her, they were stable. And Singah had fallen for Spot because… well, actually he didn't know that one yet. Maybe because Spot had fallen for her. He'd have to ask her while Spot was gone. And obviously, she hadn't been all that happy with Blink if she had left him, first chance she got.  
  
"Jack?" Singah asked, interrupting his thoughts. "What are you still doing here? I thought everyone except me and Spot went to Medda's."  
  
"Nah. I was tired… Look, Singah, I need to talk to you." He had to know why she fell for Spot, and now was his chance to ask.  
  
"Sure. What? And where's Spot?"  
  
"Spot's in on his way to Brooklyn- he said not to worry, he just needed to get some stuff, and then he'd be back."  
  
"Aight, then. What did you wanna talk about?"  
  
"Singah, why'd you fall in love with Spot?" Frank, yes, abrupt, definitely, and quite obviously without tact, but it was the only way to get the question out.  
  
"I… I dunno! I never thought about it. I just loved him. I guess, I love him because he's him. He's Spot." She suddenly grew suspicious. "Why? OH! You think I just slept with him and got pregnant, and that's why this all started! Jesus, Jack, whaddaya think I am? I loved Spot before anything happened- and that was an accident!"  
  
"Calm down, Singah! I don't think that! I just wanted to know… I've been thinking about Sarah."  
  
"Jack, she didn't really love you if she left you because you wouldn't quit. Forget her. Find someone new."  
  
"It ain't that easy, Singah. But I'll try."  
  
"That's all you can do. And Jack? You didn't just wonder. Something's going on. And I'm gonna find out what." Singah walked to the door. "Goodnight, Jack." 


	12. Chapter Twelve

1 Chapter 12  
  
Spot was home… Across the Bridge, near the harbor, smelling the salt air. He knew he had to be inconspicuous because Bacon's goons where everywhere, but it was hard to hide. He had been a leader too long, afraid of nothing and nobody, to act like a regular newsie again. Wandering through his territory, he was glad Singah was in Manhattan, safe. Looking about, he saw Harlem and Brooklyn newsies fighting, but he avoided the conflict. For once, Spot decided to stay out of a fight. He had a girl and a baby on the way to worry about, not just himself.  
  
Reaching his warehouse, Spot let himself in. He found his mother's ring quickly, and sat down. He was still in shock that Singah was pregnant and that he was going to ask her to marry him. He could only hope she would say yes. He began to remember things he hadn't allowed himself to think about for years… the 10 long years since he was 7 and the newsies took him in for good after his family died. He remembered his little sister's laugh, his brother's pride when he learned to use the slingshot, his mother's voice, singing them to sleep, his father's hand on his shoulder as Spot, then called Kieran, showed him his first day's earnings as a newsie.  
  
But soon after that his father had become ill… then his sister and brother, then himself. And finally his mother. They had gotten cholera. Spot remembered the pain of the sickness, but he had been strong enough to get well. The rest of his family was too weak. They had never gotten used to America after Ireland, and working in factories had taken away their strength. He started to weep softly. He hadn't wanted to leave Ireland, but coming to America had sound like an adventure to the four-year-old… Then they had arrived to find more squalor than they had seen in Dublin. But it was still America. And then, only three years later, they were dead, and he was living in a lodging house with the newsies.  
  
-Stop it, Conlon!- He thought. –Cryin' about them ain't gonna make it any better. Get outta here and go back to Manhattan.- Taking his own advice, he got up and left the warehouse, turning and heading back to Singah.  
  
***  
  
Unnoticed, Blink had been on the Bridge when Spot had crossed into his territory. Curious and in a foul mood, he followed Spot to the warehouse, waiting outside while Spot did whatever it was he was doing. Nobody ever went into that warehouse. Soon, Spot exited the building, and Blink was following him once again.  
  
Blink decided to move against the leader. He picked up his pace and knocked himself into Spot, who stumbled. He caught himself, then turned to see his assailant.  
  
***  
  
Singah was desperate to find out why Jack had wanted to know about her and Spot. She came to a conclusion. -If he won't tell me, I'll trick him!- She ran through reasons Jack would be curious. He was really just thinking about Sarah. He really did think this was all about sex. He knew something about Spot she didn't. He knew Spot was up to something involving her. She decided the last two were the most relevant. Jack was a bad liar, so if he said he hadn't thought she only loved him because of the baby, then he meant it. –So, I'll start talking about something that will make him give it away. What could I talk about? Hmmm… Marriage- I'm gonna have a baby, so it probably has something to do with that! And if marriage doesn't have anything to it, then I'll come up with something else.-  
  
The next morning, Singah recruited her friends to help her- Fidget, Lashes, and Inky- three other newsgirls. Spot wasn't back yet, but she wasn't worried. He could take care of himself. She told them her idea, and when they saw Jack at the distribution center, they went for it. They walked right up to him, pretending to be deep in conversation, about Singah's baby and whether or not Spot would marry her. Jack heard their topic, and though he tried not to, tensed up. The girls were slyly watching him for any sign of reaction, and as soon as they saw it, they laughed, said, "Thanks, Cowboy!" and got in line for their papers. He wondered what had just happened, and still confused, went up to Weasel and began the daily ritual of trading insults and buying the papes.  
  
***  
  
"Heya, Spot. How's da bitch?" Blink asked. Spot didn't bother dignifying that with a reply; instead he pulled back his arm and punched Blink squarely in his good eye. "OW!" Pleased with himself, Spot repeated the punch, this time to Blink's stomach, and again to his face. Doubling over in pain, Blink grunted out, "You'll pay fer that, Conlon! Just you wait!"  
  
"Ahh, shove it, Blink!" And with a final hit to the bridge of Blink's nose, Spot turned and left him where he lay. However, he didn't go back to Manhattan like he had planned- he went to the Brooklyn Lodging House. It was time to end this whole battle. He was going to call Bacon out. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

1 Chapter Thirteen  
  
"Hey, it's Spot! Hey everybody, it's Spot!" The newsies loudly and cheerfully greeted their returned leader.  
  
"Heya fellas! Sorry I was gone fer so long, but Singah and me got held up in Manhattan- and she's pregnant. So I need yer help- where's Bacon?" His announcements were met with hoots and laughter. They weren't surprised he had knocked her up, and they were sure that Bacon would be hiding once he heard Spot himself was after him.  
  
"He's hiding out in Harlem still- he's letting the goons do the work for him!" The newsie who spoke spit on the ground, showing his contempt for the leader who couldn't even show his face in the territory he was trying to take over.  
  
"Well then I'll just have to let him know I'm calling him out. This is gonna end. Get one of the boys to take a message to Bacon- no, wait- give it to a goon. He'll take it. I'm gonna meet him at 8 pm on the Bridge. Just him and me. Got it? Now go find a goon and give it to him." Satisfied, Spot looked around. God, it was good to be back. He noticed a girl in the back of the room. "Hey, who's she?"  
  
"Oh, this is Fastdancr. She got here right after you left- she's a newsie."  
  
"That's great. Is she any good? And why's she here now? I'd a figured she'd leave."  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm here? And I can talk for myself! I'm here cause that's where I am. I'm from Philly, and this is the first lodging house I saw. I'm looking for my brother. Once I find him, I'll leave if you don't want me. But if you're gonna talk about me, don't do it in front of me. I can hear you." Fastdancr was indignant- she'd heard Spot Conlon was tough, and blunt- but this was beyond those. He annoyed her, and nothing annoyed her.  
  
"Jesus, sorry! Guys, I think I know who would like her… Jacky-boy." Spot laughed- yeah, she'd be perfect for Jack. She obviously had nothing against newsies, and she had spunk. "Well, then, when I go back, you'll come. Besides, Singah'll like you too."  
  
"Sure thing, but now don't you have to get ready to fight Bacon? I don't wanna se my new leader die the first time I see him fight."  
  
"God, you got a mouth on you, don't you. Yeah, Jack is gonna love you. But yer right- I gotta get ready for the fight. Hey, Creamer- go get Trolley back from Manhattan- and get Jack too. But don't let Singah know why, aight? I don't want her worrying."  
  
"Sure- I'm gone!" Creamer dashed off.  
  
"And the rest of you- go get a place ready. I got things to do." With that, he turned and left. Behind him, Fastdancr called, "Hey Speck! What should I do?"  
  
"Go stay outta trouble- find yer brother! And the name is Spot!"  
  
***  
  
Singah was in a happy daze- something was going on with Spot, and it had to do with marriage- why else would Jack have tensed up like that if it didn't? She sighed. Spot. Where was he and why wasn't he back yet. –I'll go ask Jack. He knows, and if he won't tell me I'll just tell him I know Spot's gonna ask me to marry him, see what he does, and then get him to tell me where he is! This'll be great!- She got up to go find Jack.  
  
Suddenly, her belly was awash with pain. Groaning, she fell forward, grabbing onto the nearest bunk to keep from crashing to the floor. Startled, the girls around flocked around her.  
  
"Singah! What's the matter?" Fidget asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"The baby- I think I'm losing the baby!" Her stomach was clenching and unclenching. All of a sudden, she got up and raced to the washroom, stumbling from pain. Fidget looked at the other girls, and followed her. Looking back, she said, "Hey Inky- go get Jack- tell him she's losing the baby!" Inky ran off to find Jack.  
  
"Singah- you all right?" Fidget was worried about her- she was going to be so depressed.  
  
"Yeah. Go away! I wanna be alone!" Singah was crying. She was losing Spot's baby- how was she gonna tell him? "Just leave me alone!"  
  
"Fine. But Jack's coming, and someone's gonna go find Spot." Fidget was yelling through the door. "And Jack isn't just gonna go away!" Just as she was saying that, he burst through the door to the girls' room.  
  
"How is she?" He asked breathlessly. "What happened?"  
  
"She's losing the baby! I think from getting kicked in the stomach!" Jack looked horrified, then violent.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Blink! He did this to her!" He began pacing in front of the door. "Singah, you all right?"  
  
"I'm not alright! Go away!" They heard her sobbing through the thin door.  
  
"Fidg, go send one of the boys to find Spot. He's in Brooklyn. Go!" Fidget turned and ran, crying herself. Once she was gone, Jack moved closer to the door. "Singah? Can I talk to you?"  
  
"Yeah. Don't leave me Jack, I'm scared! I don't want this to happen! And why did Spot really go to Brooklyn?" Even through her pain and suffering, she still wanted to know.  
  
He still didn't want to tell her- he had promised Spot he wouldn't, but Jack decided that it was more important for her to know than for him to keep the secret. "He went to get his ring. He's gonna ask you to marry him." With that, Singah began to cry harder.  
  
"Jack, what if… what if he's only doing it cause of the baby? What if he won't now that it's gone? What if… what if…"  
  
"Singah, he ain't gonna do that! He loves you, and he would have asked you to marry him anyway. Come on, let's get you out of there."  
  
"I ain't done yet- and my clothes are all wet. I ain't coming out yet."  
  
"Lashes- go get her some dry clothes! She doesn't need to get sick, too. Listen, Singah, one of the boys is gonna get Spot for you, and then he'll make you feel better. And then I'm gonna kill Blink- if Spot doesn't first! So come out…" Lashes came back with her clothes "… I've got clothes for you right here!"  
  
"Give them to me." Jack opened the door and without looking, handed them through to her. A minute later, she stepped out with her old clothes in her hand, and wiping her face with her other. He took the clothes from her and handed them to Lashes, who took them away to be cleaned as best as possible. "Feeling better?" She shook her head. "Course not. Stupid question. Look, Spot should be here soon. Then you'll feel better. For now, go to sleep." He led her over to the nearest bunk and sat her down. She lay back and closed her eyes. Soon, she was fast asleep. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: I don't own Fastdancr- she owns herself… Lashes, Inky, Fidget, Trolley, and all the other newsies you don't recognize from the movie are mine too. And I have no idea why Creamer is called Creamer… I'm drinking too much coffee for someone my age.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
While all the dramatics were happening at the Manhattan Lodging House, the two newsies sent from the different districts to summon people had met on the Bridge- Trolley had been sent from Manhattan, Creamer from Brooklyn. After shaking, Creamer told Trolley what was happening that night, and all that had transpired in his absence. Hearing Fastdancr's name, he said, "Where was she from?"  
  
"Ummm, I think from Philly. Why?"  
  
"Creamer, that's my sister! How old? Around 18? Short?"  
  
"Yeah, that's her."  
  
"Jesus, I thought I'd never see her again. Look, you gotta go tell Jack what's going on- Singah's losing the baby, so she's not to know…Alright?"  
  
"Got it- be careful though- don't let Spot know about the baby till after the fight! Otherwise he won't go through with it and we need to end this."  
  
"Aight. See ya." The two newsies went their separate ways.  
  
***  
  
Fastdancr, known to her friends as Fast and her enemies as "that bitch," not that she had many enemies, was pacing. She knew it wasn't safe to go out, with all the Harlem goons out. It wasn't that safe for the boys, but as a female Brooklyn newsie, the risk kinda doubled. "Dammit!" She wanted to go find her brother, but she didn't even know what he was calling himself. It wasn't safe for anyone to go out on the streets with their real name. Fastdancr wasn't her real name, that was Jen.  
  
Finally, after pacing herself into a rage, she picked up her walking stick and knife. She was going out, Harlem be damned. She was barely out of the Lodging house when she ran straight into a newsie. Stepping back into a fighting stance and shifting her grip on her stick, she looked up at the boy. Shocked, she straightened. It was Kevin- her brother! "Kevin?"  
  
"Jen?"  
  
"Oh my god, it is you!"  
  
"I could say the same thing about you! How ya been?" He swept her up into a bone-crushing hug. She laughed and hugged him back.  
  
"Fine, except for the lack of air…" She gasped out, laughing as he released her. "How you been? And why'd ya leave?"  
  
"I've been good. And I left because Dad was gonna make me marry some girl I'd never met. So I ran. Caught the first train to New York, and I've been here since."  
  
"Sounds like the reason I left- ya know, thanks fer leaving that note saying where you went- I'd never have been able to find you otherwise." She stepped back. "Ya know, I think you grew."  
  
"And I think you shrunk. Were you this short in Philly?"  
  
"Ah shuddup. And what the hell is going on around here? Are they always like this here? The newsies weren't this bad back home. What da hell is wrong with that Speck, can't he even control his own territory?"  
  
"I heard that. How many times do I gotta tell you, the name is Spot- not Speck, Spot. And I can control my territory- why do you think they all still listen to me after being gone for two days? Bacon's just an asshole, and tonight, he's gonna pay for all this."  
  
"Sure, what ever you say, Dot." Spot rolled his eyes. Yeah. Jack would love her. And the sooner he could get her out of Brooklyn, the better.  
  
"And what's this I hear? You guys is brother and sister?" Trolley nodded. "Good. You found him. Now will you go? I don't want mouthy girls for newsies."  
  
"Aaah, Spot, let her stay. She was like this in Philly until she got used to it."  
  
"Yeah, Dot, I'll get better, I promise!" Fast made a pleading face, trying ever so hard not to laugh at the Brooklyn leader. Damn, she was good at this.  
  
"Fine! I give up! Just stop calling me Speck or Dot or whatever other idiotic nicknames you come up with! My. Name. Is. Spot. Now, go away and let me get ready!"  
  
"I got a message for you Spot- from Jack."  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?"  
  
"Singah's sick. But he wants you to fight- just be careful!"  
  
"I'm always careful. And how did Singah get sick?" Spot was suddenly worried out of his mind. The fight didn't scare him, cause Bacon was a lousy fighter and he could trust his newsies to stop any interference, but Singah being sick scared him. "It ain't the baby, is it?"  
  
"Yeah- it is. She's losing the baby, Spot. Cause of the beating Blink gave her."  
  
"That bastard! That FUCK! I'm gonna kill him!" Spot began pacing and balling his hands into fists. Suddenly, he got calm. Dangerously, angrily calm. "When Blink gets here for the fight, I want him caught and taken here. No one hurts him, understand? He's mine." Trolley nodded. "Now go." Trolley and Fast started to leave.  
  
"Hey, Spot! About the baby- I've kinda got medical training- I can help Singah."  
  
"Good- Trolley, take her over there. And be sure to introduce her to Jack. I think he's gonna like her. Now go, for the last time!" They exited, leaving Spot to his planning.  
  
***  
  
Creamer reached Manhattan just as the sun was starting to paint the sky with color. Entering the Lodging House, he ignored all the newsies' greetings and ran straight up the stairs to the bunkrooms. He stopped Racetrack and asked him where Jack was. Race pointed and Creamer burst through the door.  
  
"Jack! I need to talk to you!"  
  
"Jesus, keep it down- Singah's sleeping! Come on- outside!" They went out on the fire escape.  
  
"Look, Jack, Spot… He can't come for Singah yet. He's gonna fight Bacon and get this all over with."  
  
"Shit. Has he ever fought Bacon? He's huge! But… he's a crappy fighter, can't land a punch worth beans… And I assume Spot is gonna beat the shit of him, then go kill Blink?"  
  
"I guess… are you gonna tell Singah he's fighting? I mean with her losing the baby?"  
  
"Nah. When he's back he can tell her. For now, you're gonna stay here. It's too late for you to go back now."  
  
"But Cowboy…"  
  
"No. You're staying. You can tell us all what's goin' on over in Brooklyn."  
  
"Fine." Creamer gave in- outwardly. Inside, he promised himself, -I'm leaving as soon as Jack ain't lookin'.-  
  
Suddenly, Lashes came bursting through the window. "Jack! Trolley's back, and he brought a girl!"  
  
"Aight, where are they. And what's the big deal about a girl? You're a girl."  
  
"But he says Spot wants you to meet her!"  
  
"Whatever. Creamer, you comin' in?" He nodded and followed Jack inside.  
  
"Trolley! Surprise- I thought I sent you back to Brooklyn."  
  
"Ya did, Jack. Spot sent me back. He sent me over here with Fastdancr- she's a new newsie- and my sister."  
  
"Really? I'm Jack- pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Fastdancr."  
  
"That's great- meanwhile, where's this Singah? I'm supposed to help her- I've got medical training. That's why Spot sent me."  
  
"Good. She's over here." Jack led her over to the bed where Singah was sleeping. "She got beaten pretty badly by her ex a couple of days ago, and now she lost her baby. Is there anything you can do about it?"  
  
"No, not really. I can make sure she doesn't get sick, but that's about it. And I think Spot is gonna take care of whoever did this to her. Now go away so I can talk to her." The boys complied. She turned to the sleeping figure on the bed beside her, forcing thoughts of the charming Jack out of her head. "Singah? Wake up, sweetie, you gotta wake up." Singah stirred. "Come on, Singah, you need to wake up." Singah's eyes fluttered.  
  
"Spot?"  
  
"No, Singah, I'm not Spot. He can't be here yet. I'm Fastdancr. I'm gonna help you."  
  
"Go away. I don't want help. I want Spot." Singah stubbornly closed her eyes again.  
  
"Look, Singah. If you don't cooperate, I'm gonna get Jack in here to make you. And if you don't let me look at you soon, you might not be able to have babies. Ever." Actually, that was a lie, but t had worked before in Philly.  
  
"Aight. What do you want?"  
  
"Not much. I just wanna know what happened."  
  
"Blink kicked me two days ago. Right here." She pointed at the place on her stomach where bruises showed the location of Blink's brutal treatment. "And today I was going to find Jack and my stomach started to cramp really bad. Then I lost the baby." She started to cry.  
  
"Shhh… Singah, it ain't yer fault. And Jack is gonna beat the living shit out of Blink if Spot doesn't get to him first. So stop crying. 'Sides, you'll see Spot soon." Singah's tears lessened. "Now, I don't think you're gonna get sick or anything from this, but lay off anything rowdy fer a while, aight? You'll be better in no time! And trust me- you'll be able to have as many kids as you want!"  
  
"When's Spot coming?" Spot was all Singah could think of.  
  
"He's not gonna be here for a while, but he's comin', I promise. He wants to be here, he just got held up."  
  
"He needs to hurry." And with that, Singah fell back to sleep. Fast stood up.  
  
"Take me to Jack. He's gonna want to know how she's doin'." The nearest girl led Fast to where Jack sat, right outside the door. "Jack? She's gonna be fine. She's just really shaken up. And Spot needs to hurry. She's not gonna feel better till he's here."  
  
"I know. What time is he fighting?"  
  
"Keep yer voice down. She could still wake up, and she doesn't need to know he's gonna fight Bacon. Their starting at 8." She looked at the watch on a chain in her pocket. "In five minutes."  
  
"Good. Then he'll be back soon. Bacon's big, but he's stupid. Spot'll finish him off soon." He hoped that would be the case, for all their sakes. If Brooklyn fell, the rest of the city didn't stand much chance.  
  
***  
  
Spot was ready to face Bacon. He paced impatiently back and forth on the Bridge. Where were they? His newsies were in place, some ready to catch Blink, and the others to make sure nobody pulled anything funny. He wanted to be back with Singah as soon as possible. He just had to beat Bacon and kick the living shit out of Blink first.  
  
Suddenly he heard the sound of Bacon's group. They couldn't be sneaky if they tried- they were all to heavy footed and loud. He looked up. Not far off was the leader of Harlem. Bacon. Spot looked over his adversary. Bacon was maybe three inches taller and a good hundred pounds heavier. But he was clumsy… to heavy to have any grace, and he looked like he relied on his weight to intimidate his opponents. –You ain't gonna scare me!- Spot thought. –I'm better than you and I got something worth fighting for. My district and my wife.- He was already calling Singah his wife in his head.  
  
The two leaders met. "Let's get this over with," Bacon grunted.  
  
"Fine. The rules: no one but us is fighting. Any body interferes, the fight is over. We stop. Period. Next: no tricks- fist only- no knives, sticks, knuckles, nothing. Agreed?"  
  
"Fine. But I pick the place."  
  
"No. We fight here. My boys is already around. They's watching. Any of yer boys try anything, they're gonna stop it. But they ain't gonna pull anything." As he was speaking, Spot noticed Blink, edging into his field of vision. Spot nodded slightly, and his newsies, recognizing what he meant, quietly went and grabbed Blink, stifling his yelps with a rag saturated in chloroform. –Serves ya right, ya bastard.- No one who wasn't supposed to see it happen saw. Spot was proud of his boys. They pulled it off perfectly.  
  
"Right. Let's go then." Bacon was impatient, cracking the knuckles on his huge, meaty hands. The newsies formed a circle, surrounding the leaders. One of the Brooklyn newsies hit a can in place of a bell, and the fight began. Spot lightly bounced on the balls of his feet, waiting for Bacon to come at him. The heavy Harlem newsie lumbered at Spot, swinging gorilla like arms. Spot ducked out of the way, and hit Bacon squarely in the back. Bacon's momentum carried him to the edge of the ring, while Spot calmly waited in the middle, smiling patronizingly. Once again, Bacon came at him. This time, he tried to hit Spot lower than he had before, but Spot dodged, and landed a punch squarely in Bacon's face. Laughingly, he thought –I almost wish Racetrack was here. He'd be taking outrageous odds on this, on how long before I beat him!- But soon he shoved all thought out of his head and began concentrating on the fight. He began attacking Bacon instead of waiting for him. He landed punches on his face, back, and stomach, but never got touched. Finally, Spot dealt the final blow- a crushing punch to the back of Bacon's head. Bacon crumpled, unconscious.  
  
"See that?" He yelled. "This is what happens when you try to tear down Brooklyn! If I ever see any of you on my side of the Bridge again, this is gonna happen to you! Or my name ain't Spot Kieran Conlon!" The Brooklyn newsies cheered as Harlem picked up their fallen leader, and began to carry him all the way back to their own borough.  
  
Meanwhile, Spot was smiling. He had defeated his opponent, almost too easily. The fight was over in less than 5 minutes. Now it was time to see to Blink. His smile changed to a maniac grin. This was going to be worth it.  
  
Normally, Spot wasn't a vengeful person. But he was making an exception. He left the celebrating crowd behind him and headed towards the building they had agreed to hold Blink. He entered, and made his way over to Blink. "Hiya, Blink. Ya know, it wasn't smart to kick Singah like that. Ya see, she lost that baby. And now, yer gonna pay." He began to kick Blink where he had been kicking Singah. He kicked until he realized Blink was unconscious. "Hey fellas- keep him here. Jack is gonna want to have some fun with him, too." He snickered. "Bye Blink. Hope you feel better in the morning." He gave him one last kick to the belly, turned, and made his way towards Manhattan and Singah. It was all over. He could ask her to marry him, and they could go home. 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

1 Author's Note: I know this chapter is really really short, but it's happy! (And my brother won't let me have the computer long enough to type anything) The next one I promise will be longer! ~Singah  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Chapter Fifteen  
  
"Singah? Singah, love, wake up."  
  
"Spot? Is that you?" Singah wasn't going to wake up all the way until she was sure it was him.  
  
"Yeah… It's me…I'm back. And I got something to ask you." Spot was nervous beyond belief.  
  
"What?"  
  
Spot knelt down on one knee, reached into his pocket, and pulled out a funny-looking silver ring. It was a crowned heart clasped in two hands.  
  
"Singah, will you marry me?" She was shocked, but overjoyed. She bent down leaned over to Spot and kissed him as hard as she could. It was his turn to be startled, but he returned the kiss. When they came up for air, he smiled.  
  
"Well, I guess that's my answer!" He took her hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger, with the heart pointing away from her. "This ring means friendship, love, and loyalty. It was me mothers. Like this, it means you aren't married, but that your heart's taken."  
  
"I don't have anything to give you, though!"  
  
"That's ok… I have you and that's enough!" He kissed her again. "Now go back to sleep- the sooner you get better, the sooner we can get married."  
  
"Night, Spot." She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep, smiling softly. Spot sat down on the floor next to her and followed suit. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Author's Note: Wow! I never thought it would get this long! And the ideas keep coming… Sheesh. Oh well, gotta love the ideas when the writer's block isn't in the way! And Riley is named after Riley Finn from Buffy: tVS… I'm addicted and I hate Riley and the way he treats Buffy there and Fast here. And I don't own Fast or the original newsies… Only Singah, Fidget, and all the other ones you don't recognize.  
  
PS Special thanks to Fastdancr who keeps getting me through my stupid writer's block that hits once a chapter. And thanks to the wonder-substance sugar. Thank goddess for sugar. I'm done. Read the story.  
  
1 Chapter Sixteen  
  
Jack and Fastdancer sat in companionable silence outside the Lodging House on the fire escape. They were thinking about different things- mostly the person sitting next to them and their previous relationships, Jack about Sarah, Fast about her ex-boyfriend, Riley. Riley had left Fast to join the Army, telling her that he loved her, but he didn't feel like she felt the same way. She had, and it had broken her heart. Soon after, her father had told her that she was going to marry a man she had never met, simply because his drinking and gambling had put them in debt. She ran instead, making her way to New York like her brother had.  
  
Jack's thoughts moved from Sarah to the pretty girl sitting next to him. He wondered why she had come to New York, but the unwritten law was, never ask a newsie why they're a newsie. If they want to tell you, they'll tell you. He really liked her, and they'd only met once. He had felt this way about Sarah, too, but she had left him. He wanted Fast to be different, but there was only one way to see if he even had a chance. He had to ask her out.  
  
"Umm, Fast? I know we just met an' everything, but… I was wondering, do you wanna go to Medda's with me tomorrow, see a show?"  
  
Fast was taken aback. Secretly, though her heart was still broken over Riley, she had been hoping the handsome newsie would ask her. She hesitated.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry if it isn't a good time or whatever, but I really like you…" Jack continued nervously.  
  
"I'd love ta go, Jack." She smiled. "I'd love to."  
  
"Great! Are you gonna stay in Brooklyn wid yer brother or stay here?" He was hoping she'd stay.  
  
"I think I'm gonna stay here. Spot didn't really seem to like me that much."  
  
"Ah, he was just being Spot. Always has to be in control. I think you just shook him up- Brooklyn's never had a girl newsie."  
  
"Well, then, that explains a lot. But what about Singah? Wasn't she a Brooklyn newsie?"  
  
"Not really. She and Spot started seeing each other, and I kinda went over the top about it and kicked her out. See, Spot used to be a womanizer, and Singah's like a little sister to me. I didn't want to see her or Fidget get hurt, so I ordered Spot to stay away from them. Obviously, you see how that went. Anyway, when I kicked her out, Singah stayed over at Brooklyn with Spot, along with all my other newsies, who thought I was being stupid (and they were right!). They ditched me until I apologized. She was never one of Brooklyn, she was ours and they just kinda borrowed her."  
  
"Right. Well, Jack, I gotta go find a bunk and check on Singah… I'll see ya in the mornin', Jack."  
  
"Night, Fast." Jack watched her go inside, and once she was gone, his head filled with thoughts of her face. Spot was right… He did love her. –How do I know that? I just met her!- One side of Jack thought. –But Sarah never made you feel like this! Don't you feel right sitting next to her? Just being near her, not even talking?- The second side of him was right. He did feel right next to Fast. He was in love.  
  
Author's Note(again): Sorry these last couple have been short- I'm lazy, what can I say. Announcements coming in the next chapter. Stay tuned. And thanks to Rae Kelly for beta reading this! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Author's Note: Thanks to everybody who reviews my stuff!  
  
Shoutouts!  
  
Carlie: Thanks, I'll try to make them longer! Or not, I'm lazy!  
  
Fastdancr: You're welcome- I like having you in my story, and I like having you insult Spot, even if you're nicer now!  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
The next evening at Tibby's, Jack and Fast were having dinner before going to Medda's. There was, as usual, a large crowd of newsies, including Spot and Singah. The engaged couple hadn't announced anything yet; they were waiting for the arrival of the Brooklyn newsies who were going to Medda's with them. Seeing Trolley and Creamer arrive, Spot stood up and yelled for attention. He took Singah's hand and pulled her up too.  
  
"Hey everybody! Listen up! Me and Singah got something to announce! We'se getting' married!" As everyone cheered, Spot leaned down and kissed his fiancée. Cat-calls followed that, and Jack took advantage of the noise to take Fast's hand. She giggled, but didn't pull away. She leaned closer into him, thinking (though it was hard, because of all the noise) very similar thoughts to those Jack had been having the night before. –Fast, you can't love him! You just met him! And what about Riley?- -Riley be damned! He left you and he ain't comin' back. Besides… Jack makes you feel something… all shivery when you're near him! Riley was just there. Girl, you love Jack!- She sighed. It was annoying, thinking too much. She decided to stop thinking and just be with Jack.  
  
Jack whispered in her ear. "Let's get outta here now… Wanna go for a walk?" She nodded, and they got up. Singah noticed them leaving, and nudged Spot, who gave his trademark smirk (A/N- jeez, I just put that in? what's wring with me!). He was right. Jack loved her! And she obviously loved him too. –Now how long will it take for them to admit it to each other?-  
  
***  
  
Jack and Fast walked along the streets, holding hands, just happy to be together. They came to a deserted corner bench at sat down.  
  
"Hey Jack, why don't you have a nickname like the rest of us?" Fast was curious- every newsie had a nickname to keep safe on the streets. She got hers from being the fastest dancer in Philadelphia at a contest… whoever could jig the fastest won a prize, and she got the name.  
  
"Well, before the strike, I was in the Refuge… The jail fer kids. I escaped… but the Warden, Snyder, knew me as Francis Sullivan. Me nickname is Jack Kelly… no one calls me Francis any more… and you can see why. It's da dumbest name ever."  
  
"I was just wondering. And Cowboy? I heard them call you Cowboy."  
  
"Dat's cause I used to wanna go to Santa Fe. That was me dream. But now they just call me dat cause a me hat. Why you called Fastdancer?"  
  
"I'm called Fastdancer cause of this contest I won in Philly, this jigging contest. I danced the fastest, and they called me Fastdancer. I was really little an' it just kinda stuck. But me real name's Jen… I don' use me last name. What're Singah and Spot's real names? If they don' want nobody to know then…"  
  
"Nah… they don' mind. Singah's real name is Elizabeth… We call her Singah cause she sings real good. Spot's name is Kieran, but he started as a newsie when he was real little and the leader of Brooklyn, I think it was Critter then, called him Spot. Dat's all, really."  
  
"Thanks fer tellin' me." She looked at her watch- it was time for the show! "Hey Jack… It's time for the show!"  
  
"Aight, den! Let's go." He helped her (unnecessarily) to her feet, and they started walking towards the Irving Theater to see Medda perform. Before they turned the corner to the theater, Jack stopped her. "Hey Fast? Would you mind… umm… would you mind if I kissed you?" He blushed.  
  
"No, I don't mind…" and he leaned in and kissed her gently. Before it got to deep, Jack broke it off and said, "Thanks… Ya know… I really like you…"  
  
"Me too, Jack… I like you too." She blushed. "Let's go in…" He took her hand and led her inside.  
  
***  
  
After the show, all the couples left for their boarding houses. Fidget and Trolley had become an item, and Inky with Creamer, Lashes with a Bronx newsie named Nails, and Lashes' friend Star with Racetrack… Race had complained about Spot and Singah being mushy, but he was treating Star like a goddess, waiting on her hand and foot. Obviously, there was a lot of love going around the Lodging House- maybe it was contagious.  
  
Singah had decided that she was going back to Brooklyn with Spot, and that Fast could have her bunk. They said goodbye, waited for Trolley and Fidget to bid their adieus, and departed. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's note: Because I am lazy and I want to finish this story before it turns into a full- length novel and I end up selling it to Disney as the Newsies 2, I am skipping until the wedding… Bear with me!  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Four months had passed since the announcement of Spot and Singah's engagement. Plans were made for the wedding, relationships came and went, and life continued on in the Big Apple, unaware of the newsies' lives. Jack and Fast grew closer, as did Fidget and Trolley, though not without some dissension. Even Spot and Singah argued every once and a while, but the fights were brief and trivial, and always ended with them apologizing and kissing and loving each other. But the wedding drew near, and emotions were running high. Singah was anticipating her day, and Fast and Fidget were helping her prepare.  
  
The trio was hard at work making Singah's dress, using one of Medda's old outfits and refitting it for Singah. Singah was busy trying to keep another secret, but she knew it wouldn't be an issue for another month or so… but she would tell Spot before the wedding.  
  
The wedding was to be held in St. Michael's Church, in Brooklyn. Singah's bridesmaids were to be Fast, who had become close friends with Singah, Inky, Lashes, and Star. Jack was going to give her away, and Fidget was going to be maid of honor. Medda was providing entertainment, and a cake.  
  
Spot had decided that Trolley was to be best man, as he was second-in- command in Brooklyn. He had had no idea what he was going to wear- he had never really thought about it- until Medda came to the rescue again- she had a suit, not too fancy, but nice, that he could wear. The rest of the wedding party could just wear their nicest clothes. After all, it wasn't their wedding.  
  
***  
  
The day came when Singah decided to tell Spot her secret. The wedding was in three days, and she wanted him to know before anyone else.  
  
Singah and Spot were sitting on the roof of the Brooklyn Lodging House, just enjoying each other's company. "Spot? I got somethin' to tell you." Singah wasn't sure how he'd react to her news, but she figured he'd be overjoyed.  
  
"What?" he replied, kissing her neck.  
  
"Spot, I'm pregnant." HE stopped kissing her, pulled back, and looked into her eyes. Suddenly he smiled.  
  
"That's great! How long…?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"This is wonderful… Does anyone else know?"  
  
"No- just you and me. I wanted to tell you before the wedding, and tell everyone else then."  
  
"Sounds good to me. Have you thought of any names yet?" He had… since her first pregnancy he had been listening to names and storing the ones he liked away… and then there were the ones from Ireland, and his family.  
  
"Well, for a girl, Shannon, and for a boy Michael. What about you…do you have any?"  
  
"Actually, yeah- I always liked Maire for a girl- it means "sea" in Gaelic, from Ireland, and for a boy, I like Michael. It was me father's name."  
  
"Then if it's a boy, Michael. And I like Maire for a girl." She put her hand on her stomach- it was just starting to swell, ever so slightly. But it wouldn't be an issue for a while.  
  
Spot kissed Singah again. She returned the kiss, and pulled him closer. No one else was on the roof, and it was gonna stay that way… the newsies knew it was off-limits when there was a couple up there- you never knew what you might see.  
  
Spot began unbuttoning Singah's shirt at the same time as she began to unbutton his. As passion grew, clothes came off, until they were loving each other in the moonlight. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Author's Note: For those of you not taking/already speaking Italian, auguri means congrats/good luck.  
  
Shoutouts: StarStealer: Oh, trust me, he will be- and I still haven't decided girl or boy yet!  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
The day of the wedding arrived at last. Spot and Singah were on opposite sides of the church preparing for the ceremony. Fidget and Fastdancer were helping Singah get ready; in the refectory, Jack and Trolley helped Spot do the same. Both were nervous, but filled with excitement.  
  
Soon, Jack was leading Singah down the aisle. Spot waited at the altar with Trolley at his side. –She's beautiful- he thought. Jack and Singah reached the end of the aisle, and Jack kissed her on the cheek before sitting in the front pew. The priest began to speak, and soon the couple exchanged vows. Spot took the ring and put it on Singah's finger, with the heart pointing toward her, signifying she was married. He lifted her veil and kissed her. The organ began playing, and the newlyweds walked back down the aisle to the reception, amidst cheers and applause.  
  
At the reception, there was food, dancing, and music provided by Medda. Spot and Singah had the customary first dance, and then all the other newsies joined in. After a while, the couple cut the cake, and fed each other. After all the newsies had gotten their cake, Spot signaled for the music to stop for a minute and for everyone's attention. "Hey everybody- me and Singah got an announcement ta make!"  
  
Once everyone was paying attention, he pulled Singah to her feet. He whispered, "Do you wanna tell 'em or should I?"  
  
"I'll do it." She turned to face the assembled people. "Well, I'm pregnant. Again." A moment of hush followed, to be interrupted by Racetrack yelling, "Auguri! Congratulations!" With that, the room broke into loud applause. Everyone clapped Spot and the back and hugged Singah, who blushed.  
  
Jack yelled, "Hey Spot- if it's a boy name it aftah me!"  
  
"Nah, we wouldn't wanna burden the kid- mental scarring!" Spot joked.  
  
"So whaddaya gonna name it then?" Fast wanted to know. Singah answered, "Fer a boy, Michael, and for a girl, Maire." All the girls sighed… the names were so pretty and they were jealous of Singah- she got married and they didn't. But they were all happy with their boyfriends… Fast was dancing with Jack, Fidget with Trolley. It was the best day in anyone's memory; thoughts of Blink were far from everyone's mind. But they were in his thoughts- and they weren't faring well in his mind. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

Chapter Twenty  
  
Blink was fully healed from the beatings both Spot and Jack had administered to him four months earlier. His grudge, no, his obsession, hadn't lessened. It had gotten worse. And now that Singah and Spot were married and expecting, it had made the pain that much worse (A/N- if Blink lived now, he'd be getting psychiatric help!). He had to do something about it. But what?  
  
He was getting low on sleep, as his plots kept him awake late into the night. Many plans were discarded as soon as they surfaced in his mind, but there were some… The best one was a simple one. But he would have to wait till the baby was born- the baby that should have been his.  
  
Author's Note: A Cliffhanger! HEHEHEHE ::laughs evilly with a maniacal grin:: now you have to wait until I'm not lazy any more! 


	21. Chapter Twenty-one

Author's Note: Do you people really think that little of me? I'm not gonna leave you hanging forever! Also- I'm still beyond lazy, and am skipping ahead 7 months.  
  
PS: Thanks to Rae and Fast for being great! Luv you guys- and the parallel gutters we're all stuck in!  
  
PPS: The lullaby Singah sings is "Good Night," arranged by Doreen Rao. My children's choir is singing it- it's really pretty.  
  
Chapter Twenty-one  
  
*Soon night will come,  
  
Quieting the sun,  
  
Silent, the sounds of the night coming through.  
  
Hear the wind whisp'ring,  
  
Whispering to you,  
  
Sleep, sleep, sleep,  
  
Good night my sweet one,  
  
Good night my dear one,  
  
Good night my sweet one,  
  
To you good night.*  
  
Singah had gotten in the habit of singing the old lullaby to herself. It was one of the few things she remembered from her life before being a newsie, and it comforted her. The baby was due within the next few days, and she was humming it to herself all the time. She was suddenly enveloped in strong, familiar arms as Spot came behind her. She had been calling him by his given name lately, because he wasn't exactly a spot any more. Besides, who wants a father named Spot? "Kieran, you gotta stop sneaking up on me like that! What are ya tryin' to do? Scare the baby out?" He shuffled his feet…that was exactly what he'd been trying to do. She gasped as suddenly wetness flowed down her legs. "Well, it worked- the baby's coming! Go get Rae and Fast!" Rae was a new newsie- the only Brooklyn newsie who was a girl. Since she was unable to sell papes any more, Singah had taken over the Lodging House, cooking, cleaning, and yelling at the boys who left messes or disobeyed her. But now she needed Rae and Fastdancer, who had come to be with her during the last weeks of pregnancy.  
  
Spot was reluctant to leave her, but knowing she was in need of help, he ran to get help. Within 30 seconds, he was back with the girls in tow. Fast was yelling at Spot to get out of her way and get her boiling water, rags, lots and lots of rags, and string, scissors, and more boiling water. "And send someone to get some other girls from Manhattan! We need all the help we can get!" Spot went dashing off to relay her orders and get her supplies.  
  
Three hours later, and many yells later (from Singah as she labored and from Rae as she had to keep telling Spot/Kieran to get out and let them work), a baby girl was delivered. Once the afterbirth was cleaned up and the tiny child and her mother were clean, Spot was allowed in to see them.  
  
"She's so tiny!" Spot was in awe of the little creature. "Is she supposed to look like that, all wrinkled?"  
  
"Of course she is! She's perfectly perfect. And she's ours. Are we gonna call her Maire?"  
  
"Yeah… look at her eyes! They're the color of the ocean… Maire is perfect." He took Maire from Singah's arms. He was amazed. She was beautiful, if odd- looking. She had, as he had noticed, dark blue eyes that were shading to grey like his. Her hair was pale blonde, like Singah's, and she was strong, startlingly so. She started to cry. He jiggled Maire softly, trying to stop her, but she just cried harder. Dismayed, he handed his daughter back to Singah, who took her and fed her. Humming softly, she watched her baby. Spot couldn't believe it. He had a baby, a little girl, and he would fight to the death to protect Maire and Singah. He just hoped he'd never have to.  
  
Soon, mother and daughter were asleep, weary from their labors. Fast and Rae were asleep on bunks nearby, ready to wake whenever there was need for them. Spot settled back on the bunk next to Singah's, and fell asleep himself.  
  
***  
  
Blink was ecstatic. The baby was born and it was time to put his plan into effect. Soon, he told himself. She will be mine soon. What he wasn't counting on was the fierce protection the infant would have from both Brooklyn and Manhattan. 


	22. Chapter Twenty-two

Chapter Twenty-two  
  
Once she was born, Maire was never long in the cradle that had been built for her. There was always someone to hold her and coddle her. Singah had recovered quickly from labor, and was soon cooking and cleaning, though not strenuously. Rae Kelly (no relation to Jack) had appointed herself guardian, and whenever Maire was not being held, Rae kept a watch out for anyone who might try to harm the little one. There had been rumors of Blink being back in the area, but Spot couldn't get any more detailed information than 'My friend's friend saw him…' So Rae was on watch, but it was hard… A certain Manhattan newsie who shall remain unnamed (SNITCH!) had been hanging around, flirting with her. But everyone was sure that Blink was just a rumor and if he wasn't he wouldn't try anything… would he?  
  
***  
  
A few weeks after Maire's birth, Blink decided it was time to start. Maire was going to be his. She should have been his. And what the hell kinda name was Maire? Sounded like a horse! No, when he had her, he'd give her a proper name… Anne or Molly. But he had to get her first. And therein lay the difficulty.  
  
He had swiped some different clothes from a line one night, and he got a crutch. He knew that if he was to set foot in Brooklyn, he'd be drug up before Spot and have the shit beat out of him again, if not killed. Therefore, he would go disguised, incognito.  
  
Blink had found a place where he would be able to get milk for Maire, no questions asked, and clothes and a crib. All that was missing was her. His enemy's child was soon going to be his. The thought filled him with evil glee… he would be able to once and for all pay Spot back for taking Singah away and then nearly killing him. Soon.  
  
***  
  
The day Blink was going to take Maire dawned bright and unassuming, if cold. It was, after all, March, and the weather was chilly. The newsies began the normal hustle and bustle that started their mornings, and soon they were out, carryin' da banner. Singah was in the Lodging House kitchen, cleaning up after the breakfast mess, and Maire was with Rae in the sun. A stranger walked up, a boy with a crutch. He asked if this was the Brooklyn Lodging House, and if they had room for another newsie. Rae felt sorry for the boy, and brought him inside to meet Singah. She put Maire in her cradle, never thinking that the boy would try anything. She went to get Singah from the kitchen. A minute after she was gone, the boy threw aside his crutch, straightened, and grinned. It had been too easy. He leaned over the cradle, and was just going to pick up the baby when a fist hit him in the small of the back. Straightening, he turned to face his attacker and got himself a fist in his face.  
  
"Do you really think I was that stupid? God, Blink, can't even disguise yourself." Blink was confused. How did this girl know his name? He had never seen her before. Seeing the confusion playing across his features, Rae said, "Duh, the others told me. Ya should have lost the patch. It's a dead giveaway." Smiling grimly, she punched him hard in the stomach. Grabbing him to keep him out of the cradle, she kneed Blink in the groin. Moaning, he sank to the ground. Whoever this girl was, he thought, she was strong! As though reading his thoughts, Rae pulled him up, spun him around, and frog-marched Blink into a spare room, where she threw him to the ground once more. Grinning, she said, "Spot is gonna love seeing you again!" and slammed the door, locking it with a deft flick of her wrist. "This is gonna be interesting." With that, she left Blink locked in the dark, empty room, nursing his bruises, and went to get give Maire to Singah.  
  
Author's note: I hope this is long enough for you, Carlie, cause I'm really to lazy/busy to write long chapters anymore. 'Sides, like Rae once said, their easier to control the story with!  
  
PS: Luv you, Rae, Fast, Half-Pint! Thanks for the help on the last couple of chapters!  
  
PPS: If you like this, read my other Newsie fic! And please, Please, PLEASE review! I love reviews! 


	23. Chapter Twenty-three

Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here?" Spot opened the door to Blink's prison. "Looks like… Blink. How ya been?" Not really caring, Spot grabbed Blink by the collar of his stolen clothes and pulled him into the hall. "Ya know, Blinky, I don't really appreciate you tryin' to steal my baby girl. And ya know, I think ya should a learned yer lesson the last time we caught ya. So now, ya gotta learn it again." Turning to Singah, "Would you like ta do the honors, Singah?"  
  
"Damn right. Hiya Blink. Ya know, I don't really like it when the same guy who made me lose my first baby tries to take my second…" With that, she began hitting, slapping, scratching, and kicking Blink wherever she could. He was trying to block as best as he could, but Spot had his arms pinned behind him. It was an unfair fight, but no one really cared at that point. Just as Singah's arms were getting tired, Jack, Race, and Race's new girl, Half-Pint showed up. Half-Pint was fresh off the boat from Ireland, with curly, fiery red hair, bright green eyes, and more freckles than one could count. Race had met her on the dock when she was unloading her stuff, and finding she had no place to go, brought her back to the Manhattan Lodging House. Her Irish brogue and slang had endeared her to Race, and within days the two were inseparable.  
  
"Singah! What the hell is goin' on here?!" Jack yelled. Seeing that she was beating the shit out of Blink, he shouted, "Stop!" Throwing one more punch, Singah obeyed, and looked at Jack.  
  
"Why?" She asked.  
  
"Why…What? Why the hell is he here anyway?!?"  
  
"I can answer that, Jacky-boy. Dis bastard tried to kidnap Maire, and got caught. Singah was just givin' him his just reward!"  
  
"Who is dis, Race? And why was he tryin' to take the wee bairn?"  
  
"Dis is Kid Blink- he was Singah's boyfriend until she fell in love with Spot… and he went kinda nuts… He tried to kidnap them and take over Brooklyn, and it didn't work, but he made her lose her baby she was carryin'. Now, looks like he tried to take Maire."  
  
"Poor lass. Den he deserves all he gets. But where is the bairn?" She looked about. She had had brothers and sisters back in Ireland, and she loved babies.  
  
"Oh, she's upstairs sleeping. Race, you can take her upstairs to see her if ya want." Singah stated. Looking at Jack, "Now if I may continue?" He nodded, and she went back to beating Blink. Race led Half-Pint upstairs to where Maire was asleep in her crib. He closed the door behind them for two reasons- one so the yells and cheers from downstairs wouldn't wake the baby, and two, so he could kiss Half-Pint without an audience. He caught her by the waist and swung her around. Laughing, she looked up at him. He was short, but she was even shorter. He bent down and kissed her, a kiss she gladly returned. Electricity sparked between them. It was ironic, he thought, that he would love an Irish girl… He was Italian, but with an Irish name, so it fit. Half-Pint pulled away from the kiss sooner than he would have liked, but she grinned at him. "Nothing personal, acushla, I just want to see the bairn! She stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and turned towards the cradle. Race watched her lift Maire from the cradle and rock her gently. Christ. He had just met this girl a few days ago, and he couldn't stop thinking about her. Now he understood why Singah and Spot had gotten together so fast. Once you were in love, everything happened so quickly.  
  
***  
  
Downstairs, Blink had finally started to lose consciousness from Singah's continued beating. Satisfied, she backed away from him and dusted her hands. He wasn't going to forget this any time soon. She nodded at Spot, who dragged Blink's limp form back to the tiny room they had kept him in earlier. Once he was safely locked in, he returned to Singah and kissed her. "Now I wonder what Race and his girl are getting up too." Smirking, he kissed his wife (his wife! He still wasn't used to that) and they walked up the stairs, leaving the other newsies to talk. Jack and Fastdancer pulled away from the crowd and went outside to "talk." Lately their talking had given way towards more kissing, and Jack felt that it was soon going to be time to ask her something important. He loved Fast, and he knew she loved him. He was getting old for a newsie; he was going to be 20 soon, and he wanted to settle down, raise a family. He was going to ask Fast to marry him.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: most of the slang Half-Pint uses can be found at The O'Byrne Files. I don't own it, and some of the slang isn't here because I'm kinda mixing nationalities, but this is where most of it will come from. http://homepage.tinet.ie/~nobyrne/slang.html  
  
I don't own Fastdancer, Rae, Half-Pint. They own themselves and I'm just borrowing them. Thanks you guys! Luv ya! (hugs and kisses and gives them Jolly Ranchers) I don't own the original newsies either, so don't sue me. But if ya ever wanted to give them to me… 


	24. Chapter Twenty-four

Author's Note: I'm tired of calling Spot 2 names. From now on he's Kieran. Permanently. Ok? So don't get confused.  
  
Shoutouts: Jo: Yes, he is wacko- he's the villain though, so whaddaya expect?  
  
Carlie: He is different, but I like him like this- and of course he's still really hot!  
  
Fast & Half-Pint: I hope you guys like your boyfriends… I luv you guys!  
  
Chapter Twenty-Four  
  
Jack had to ask Spot something. –Kieran!- he corrected himself. –We call him Kieran now! Spot was now called by his real name by everyone in both Lodging Houses. Singah had been calling him Kieran for long enough that everyone else had picked it up too. Jack had walked to Brooklyn that morning, ditching all the others. He found Spot in his usual place, overlooking the harbor and his newsies. Walking up to him, they spit shook and started talking. "Kieran… I gotta ask ya somethin'. It's about Fast…"  
  
"Sure, Jacky-boy. Whaddaya want?"  
  
"Look, I'm gonna be 20 soon. I'm gettin' to old ta be a newsie any more. But da thing is, I wanna marry Fast. I just don' know how ta ask her… or how I'm gonna support her if she says yes!"  
  
"Look, Jacky-boy… if ya love the girl, jus' ask her… dat's what I did… the fact that Singah was pregnant jus' kinda speeded things up." He paused. "Fast ain't gonna have a baby, is she?" Kieran didn't think so, but with Jack you never knew…  
  
"No, she ain't pregnant, but I love her and I wanna marry her. I just don' know how ta ask her."  
  
"Jesus, Jack! Jus' say, "Fast, do you wanna marry me? It ain't that difficult. And she loves ya too, so she'll probably say yes… Just go ask her! An' don' worry about supportin' her… Yer newsies! We always make enough! Besides, Kloppman's gettin' old- maybe you could take over the House." Kieran was surprised that Jack had come to him for advice. It wasn't like he was an expert on that kind of stuff. He just happened to be married… and to Jack's little sister… "Look, Jack, I told ya what I could. Now go ask her so I can go home." With that, Kieran started off towards his Lodging House, his wife, and his daughter.  
  
Behind him, Jack yelled, "Thanks, Kieran!" and headed back towards Manhattan. He just hoped Fast wouldn't mind if he didn't have a ring.  
  
***  
  
At the Brooklyn Lodging House, Kieran walked in past Rae and Snitch, flirting in the entry, to the kitchen where Singah was cooking. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her about the waist, kissing her neck as he swung her around. She laughed and smacked at him. "Put me down!" He didn't obey, instead he just held her in midair so she was eye to eye with him and kissed her again. She kissed him back, then started smacking him again. "Put me down or dinner will burn!" That, of course, made Kieran release her. Singah laughed. "If there's one thing you'll listen to, it's your stomach!" She turned back to the stove and fiddled with whatever was cooking there. He smirked (surprise, surprise), and just kept kissing the back of her neck until she turned around and kissed him full on the lips. "Now will you go away and let me cook?" Still smirking, he shook his head.  
  
"Nevah!" Laughing, Singah swatted at him and shoved him out of the kitchen.  
  
"Go play with Maire!" Feigning hurt that she kicked him out of the kitchen, Kieran walked back through the entry, pausing to yell at Rae and Snitch, who were busy kissing. "Get a room, why doncha?" He grinned at the faces they made, and went upstairs to the room he, Singah, and now Maire shared. Reaching the door, he went in and walked over to his daughter's cradle. Lifting her up, he said, "Ya know, I hope you don't grow up like yer mother… Jesus, kickin' a guy outta the kitchen. Da nerve." She giggled in her baby way as he bounced her up and down, then carried her out of the room and downstairs again.  
  
***  
  
At the Manhattan Lodging House, slightly more dramatic things were going on. Jack was proposing to Fast. He had pulled her aside and up to the empty bunk room. Catcalls had followed them, but once they were alone (or so they thought), Jack got down on one knee, and took Fast's hands in his. "Fastdancer, Jen, will you marry me?" She was surprised- she wanted to, but it was kinda sudden.  
  
Overcoming her shock, she said, "Yeah, Jack, of course I'll marry you." He leapt to his feet, and kissed her. She returned the kiss, but when they heard clapping, they sprang apart.  
  
Racetrack and Half-Pint had been in the room. They had heard everything! Half-Pint came over to Fast and hugged her. "Congratulations, lass!" Race came up to Jack and hugged him man-style, then shook his hand. Congrats, Cowboy! Come on, go tell everyone before the girls start planning the wedding!" Jack and Fastdancer left the room first, followed by Race and Half-Pint. Once they were downstairs, they yelled for attention.  
  
"Hey everybody! Listen up!" Once the present newsies were settled, Jack announced, "Me and Fast are gettin' married!" 


	25. Chapter Twenty-five

Author's Note: I found this great Lodging House- if you wanna join, its address is http://brooklynzlh.topcities.com/ The webmistress is Hades.  
  
Shoutouts: Half-pint: I hope you got a good imagination!  
  
Fast: Jeez, you are popular with guys, ain't ya! Are you dis popular in real life and if you are, what's yer secret?  
  
Chapter Twenty-five  
  
Several weeks after the announcement of Jack and Fast's up-and-coming marriage, there was another announcement in the Manhattan Lodging House- of the female kind. Half-Pint entered the boys' bunkroom. She motioned for all the boys to leave. They obeyed, snickering, their puerile minds at work.  
  
"Race, acushla? I need to talk to you." Half-Pint was nervous… she had something really important to tell him.  
  
"What is Half?" He pulled her down onto his lap and kissed her cheek. He really was in love with her.  
  
"Race," she pulled away, "I'm up the flue." Seeing the confused look on his face, she said, "Race, me love, I'm pregnant!" He didn't seem to comprehend. "Racetrack Higgins! Love, I'm gonna have a baby- your baby!" Finally it seemed to soak in.  
  
"A ba… a bab… a baby!" he finally stuttered out. "You're gonna have… my baby!" He grinned. "A baby! Jesus! Dis is great!" He paused. "Wait- is it great or am I in trouble?"  
  
"Well, acushla, I wasn't exactly planning on havin' a bairn quite yet! So we're both in trouble." She looked down, sad. She wanted children, but not yet! Half-Pint felt bad for herself and him… She loved him, but she wasn't ready for a baby! And neither was he.  
  
"Jesus, Half-Pint, I'm so sorry… I didn't mean ta…" He really was sorry, if she didn't want it. "If dere's anything I can do…"  
  
"Yeah, Racetrack, you can never leave me and your baby." She didn't so much order him as beg. "I can't raise this bairn on my own."  
  
"I promise, love, I'll never leave you. I promise." He kissed her hand. "And dat's me word."  
  
"Grand. But let's not tell the world yet. I might yet be wrong. But I don't think I am."  
  
"Fine. We'll keep it our little secret for as long as you want." And that was the final word on the subject.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, Jack and Fastdancer were planning for their wedding. They didn't want to wait months, as Kieran and Singah had. They wanted to marry now- the sooner the better.  
  
Singah was coming with Maire as often as she could to help plan. Fast, Rae, Half-Pint and Singah made short work of what could have taken months to prepare. It was but three weeks after Half-Pint's confession to Racetrack that Jack and Fastdancer were married at the Saint Anne's church in Manhattan. Jack had scrimped, saved, and scrounged enough money to buy Fast a ring- a simple one, but a ring nonetheless.  
  
With Singah as matron of honor, Rae and Hal-Pint as bridesmaids, and her brother Trolley giving her away, Fastdancer walked down the aisle. As they said their vows, and Jack placed the ring on her finger, the small church erupted in applause, cheers, and whistle of the newsies, and cries from Maire, awakened by the noise.  
  
At the party after the wedding, the new Mr. And Mrs. Jack Kelly accepted congratulations, and Jack announced that he would be taking over the Manhattan Lodging House from Kloppman, who was too old to run it anymore. Once the party was over, many hours later, the majority of newsies left. Kieran, Singah, Rae, Snitch, Half-Pint, and Race stayed to help clean up while Jack and Fast left for their honeymoon in nearby Buffalo, New York (AN: they only went there cause I can't think of anywhere else. I honestly don't know what is there.). Once the tedious process of cleaning up was complete, the remaining people went back to their homes to sleep and get ready for the next day of carryin' da banner. 


	26. Chapter Twenty-six

Author's Note: Hello all my loyal followers (if there are any out there)! I am once again skipping a long period of time… I don't think you really care about the boring 6 years that I'm skipping anyway. If you actually did care, deal, cause I ain't writin' em.  
  
Chapter Twenty-six  
  
It had been six years since Maire's birth that anything of great wonderment or danger happened to the newsies of New York. Maire had grown; Half-Pint and Racetrack had married two years after her birth; Rae and Snitch had gotten married when she was five, with her as ring bearer. Half-Pint had turned out to not be pregnant, causing much relief, but she was now four months up the flue for real. Jack and Fastdancer were expecting a baby soon as well.  
  
Maire had been selling papers for two years now. Kieran had taught her, and she took to it immediately, outselling even the best newsies. He had also taught her to fight and use a slingshot. Singah had taught her to sing and fight with a knife, and failed to teach her to sew and cook. Trolley was teaching her to swim, a necessary skill for all Brooklyn newsies, and Race had been trying to teach her to gamble, but he kept getting caught. He didn't understand why Maire's parents didn't want her learning to gamble. Kieran didn't mind, but he wanted to appease Singah, so he taught her himself- after all, he was a much better poker player than Race.  
  
Assorted newsies taught her other things, out of the reach of Singah's heavy wooden spoon. Things like swearing, smoking, and drinking. Meanwhile, Singah was trying to get through the newsies heads that they were NOT allowed in her kitchen, stealing food and bothering her. She was especially irritable as of late- she was pregnant with what she hoped would be Kieran, Jr.  
  
Kieran had also been moody lately. He was ecstatic that Singah was having another baby, and he hoped it was a son, but he was still moody. All his best newsies had been leaving- marrying, moving on, just vanishing in the night. Finally, his moodiness ended, thanks to Rae Kelly. She had been getting more and more annoyed at Kieran, and she decided to publicly humiliate him until he stopped being an ass.  
  
Standing behind where he sat in his throne, Rae loaded her slingshot and shot him in the back. Yelping, he turned around, fists at the ready. Seeing it was Rae, he settled for grumbling at her. "Dammit, Rae, why da hell you do dat?"  
  
"Cause yer bein' an ass, that's why! Jesus, Kieran! Whassamattah? You'se been actin' funny fer weeks, and if ya don' stop, some other districts gonna try and take over again!"  
  
"Jus' go away Rae! It's none of yer business." Kieran turned around and glumly surveyed the scene before him. The newsies, who had briefly looked up during Rae's tirade, tried to look as though they hadn't agreed with everything she said.  
  
Suddenly there was another, harder hit to his back. "Why I oughta!"  
  
"Ya oughta snap out of it, Kieran! Or we're all gonna be in trouble! Knives is lookin' at us like we're ripe for the pickin'!" Knives was the leader of the Bronx, and was always looking for a territory to get weak so he could snap it up. "So deal wid whatever is makin' you like this, and we'll all be a lot better off!"  
  
"Just leave me alone, Rae, or I'll…"  
  
"Or you'll what, oh fearless leader? You'll soak me? I'd like ta see you try." He glared. "Kieran, you ain't been in a fight for a year. And when was da last time you soaked a girl? It ain't easy!" Kieran leapt down from his makeshift throne and landed in front of Rae. "You don't scare me, Kieran Conlon."  
  
"Oh yeah?" He smirked. Suddenly his fist flew at her face. Blithely she stepped aside and caught his arms, throwing him to the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Now get up and try again." Angered, he sprang to his feet and threw himself at her. Using his own weight to bowl him over, Rae lightly smacked the back of his head. "Tsk tsk, Kieran! Keep yer guard up. Knives could have had you there! And den where would we be? No more Kieran!" She smirked in a perfect copy of his famous expression. "And think of how sad Singah would feel! No more daddy Kieran for Maire and the new one. Now actually try to hit me. I know you can do it!" Kieran stood up calmly, and brushed off his clothes. His anger had gotten the better of him; now he would actually end this.  
  
Rae, however, was still in charge of the fight. She waited for him to get ready, all the while inching backwards towards the edge of the dock. He calmly walked toward her. She bounced on the balls of her feet, the way he had taught Maire. When he reached her, she feinted to the left, while striking out simultaneously with both fists, hitting him in the face and gut. He grunted, letting the air out while she hit him to prevent being winded, while he doubled over. She shoved him backwards, right into a support sticking out of the pier.  
  
The rest of the newsies had formed up around the combatants, waiting to see what Kieran did. They had never seen him like this before, and if a girl could knock him out of it… then they were unwilling to break it up. The nearest boys pushed Kieran back towards Rae, where she waited. She allowed him to swing futilely, then socked him in the back, causing him to stumble forwards and nearly into the harbor. She grabbed the back of his shirt. "Uh- huh, not time for that yet!" She pulled him backwards, and threw him to the ground. "Come on, Conlon! Where's that reputation I heard so much about before I got here? Are you gonna let a girl beat you?" She shook her head. "Ya know, if you don't start fighting soon I'm gonna go find a real opponent. Maybe Knives would be willing ta fight if you ain't." Sighing, she bent over and grabbed his collar, forcibly pulling him to his feet. "I'm bored now. You snapped out of it enough? You gonna be a real leader again? Cause if you ain't yer goin' in that harbor. Hell, yer goin' in anyway. Bye now." She pulled him, trying to hit her, over to the edge of the pier. As she let go of his shirt, Kieran tried to catch his balance. Once his arms stopped wind milling, he smirked. "Ya missed the edge, Rae."  
  
Smirking back, she pushed him lightly. As he fell into the harbor, she calmly stated, "No I didn't." Spluttering, he began climbing back up the pier. "You snapped out of it yet?" Rae asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now go away! Lemme dry off! And da rest of you can stop laughin' now. I'd like ta see you fight her!" Shaking his head to dry it, he grinned at the faces his newsies were making. "Thought so."  
  
Author's Note: Pay up Rae! 


	27. Chapter Twenty-seven

Author's Note: The song Maire sings to herself is based on Rabbit's parody of Seize the Day.  
  
Chapter Twenty-seven  
  
The next day, Kieran had a nice shiner and really sore, but he had snapped out of his blue funk, and was back to being a good leader. Maire had been watching from a hiding spot on the pier, where Rae had told her to sit. Rae figured Maire would be the next leader, and she wanted to show Maire what a leader had to do and how NOT to act. Unfortunately, Trolley had caught her when she laughed at her dad getting shoved in the harbor. No boy newsie laughed like she did, and it led him right to her. Once she was home, disgruntled and annoyed, she met the newest newsie, a boy a few years older than her.  
  
"You'se a girl? How come you'se a newsie? Girls cain't be newsies."  
  
"Really? Well, my dad's the leader of Brooklyn and my mama runs the lodging house. She was a newsie. Girls can be newsies!"  
  
"Yer Kieran's daughter? Well, then, that's why you'se a newsie. Why don't you go play wid some dolls er sometin."  
  
"I hate dolls!" She whipped her fist around, connecting it solidly with his eye. He screeched and she laughed. "Ha ha. Ya shouldn't mess wid girls… we can fight to ya know. And Dad taught me to fight- and he's the best besides Rae. And guess what! Rae's a girl, too!" –Ha!- she thought. –That'll teach ya to mess with me!-  
  
The boy went off in search of ice for his eye. Unfortunately, that meant the kitchen, and Singah. When she found out how had hit the boy, she was livid. "Maire Conlon! Get down here!" Sulkily, she complied. Clomping down the stairs, she sang under her breath, "Open the gates, give me my cane. I'll beat their heads and bash their brains. No one can stop me, not even mommy, get out of my way. Or I will make you pay."  
  
"Maire, what have I told you about fighting?"  
  
"No fighting unless I'm defending myself. But Mama, he said girls can't be newsies! And he said I was only a newsie cause Dad is!"  
  
"No excuses, Maire! You really hurt the boy!" Maire sighed. If he had been any better, he wouldn't have gotten hurt and she wouldn't be in trouble.  
  
"But Mama…"  
  
"No buts, Maire. This means you can't sleep in the bunkroom tonight." Maire loved sleeping in the bunkroom with her friends. It was a reward for good behavior, and she hated having to sleep in her parent's room.  
  
Just then, Half-Pint came in. "Ah, Singah, let the girl alone. It isn't her fault she's in Brooklyn and the lads don't accept her as easy! The lad'll be fine. Let her go and we'll have some coffee."  
  
"Fine. Maire, go play. And you can sleep in the bunkroom tonight." Maire looked cautiously at her mother, then turned and ran. Once she was gone, Singah began to make coffee for them. The two friends sat down. "Half-Pint, this baby is driving me nuts! I could kill Kieran for doing this to me again!" She sighed. "If only Maire wasn't so…"  
  
"Don't be so hard on the girl! She can't help it… the newsies are teaching her to be one of them. And don't forget who her parents are- you and Kieran aren't exactly the easiest people to deal with."  
  
"I know, I just get so… so…"  
  
"I know, love. I get the same way. Just think, only 4 more months for both of us, then these things are out." They sighed, counting the seconds. "Remind me not to let Race get me like this again."  
  
"Same here." They sat in silence for a minute. "Are you hungry?" Half-Pint nodded. "Do you want some bread?" Again, Half-Pint nodded. Singah got a loaf off the shelf and they shared it. After all, they were both eating for two.  
  
***  
  
Maire went to Kieran. She wanted to fight someone, or shoot someone. She knew he would listen to her. She wandered down to the pier where yesterday Kieran had gotten soaked in the most literal meaning of the word. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yeah, Maire?" He lifted her up onto his seat, overlooking the harbor. "What is it, Bit?"  
  
"Daddy, why doesn't Mama like me?" He was surprised… he hadn't noticed Singah's irritability until Rae had soaked him out of whatever was causing his depression, and he hadn't realized Maire had been getting the brunt of it.  
  
"She loves ya, Bit. She's just not feeling good right now cause a da baby. When she has it, she'll be back to normal." She had been rather like this with Maire, but now it was worse because she was older and had to deal with more. "I promise. Now, wanna go practice yer slingshot?" Maire nodded. "Aight, then. Let's go put some bottles up." Father and daughter hopped down from the stack of crates.  
  
***  
  
That night, Singah came into the bunkroom where Maire slept. "Maire, could you come with me for a minute? You aren't in trouble." Maire came, still cautious despite Singah's reassurances. They went up to the roof, first making sure that no one was already up there, and sat down on the edge. Singah tried to pull Maire onto her lap, but she protested. Giving up, she sighed. Maire was too independent for a six year old. She had conveniently forgotten that she, too had been independent like this. "Maire, I'm sorry I've been so moody lately. It's just the baby. I do love ya, even if I yell at you sometimes. Do ya fergive me?"  
  
Maire considered this. Mama sounded an awful lot like what Daddy had been saying. She decided to forgive Mama. "Aight, I fergive you Mama." She scooted closer to Singah. Singah put her arm around Maire and started to sing.  
  
*Moon light shines bright,  
  
Shining through the night,  
  
Clouds floating,  
  
Stars shim'ring,  
  
Moon shining through…*  
  
Soon Maire was asleep. Singah continued to hum the old lullaby to her. Kieran came out of his hiding place, where he had heard the whole thing. "Ya know, one of these days that song isn't gonna work on her anymore." He sat down next to mother and child. "You did good, Singah. She really was gettin' hurt feelings there."  
  
"I know. This baby is really getting me down. After this one, no more."  
  
"Aight. Now lets put this one to bed." She nodded, and Kieran picked her up gently, trying not to wake her. Slowly, the family walked down the stairs, and into the lodging house. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-eight

Chapter Twenty-eight  
  
Three weeks later, Maire raced down to the Distribution Office. It was her seventh birthday, and when she was done selling papes, they were gonna have a party. –Presents!- She thought gleefully. Unfortunately, she wasn't watching where she was going, and ran into someone. Falling over, she looked at the person who had dared to get in her way. Maire looked up from where she sat on the ground. Up, up, up… -Jeez, how tall is this guy?- The boy she had run into was tall, well-built, and scowling at the pipsqueak who had dared to run into him. –SHIT!- Maire swore in her mind. –It's Crypt!- Crypt was the leader of the Bronx gang, the Bloods. –What the hell is he doin' here?-  
  
"Where's da Lodgin' House." Crypt didn't ask, he stated.  
  
"Why do ya wanna know?"  
  
"Cause I'se lookin' fer me bruddah. And I don' appreciate nosy little shrimps like you'se askin' questions. Now wheah is it?"  
  
"I ain't gonna tell ya. Why do you wanna find yer bruddah?" She was enjoying herself… She couldn't resist pushing his buttons, cause he was too stupid to realize the LH was a block away and he had passed it coming into Brooklyn. Besides, Daddy would kill him if he hurt her- and he couldn't hurt anyway. She was too fast, and she had her slingshot, knife, and miniature cane.  
  
"Dat ain't none a ya business, is it little girl. Now," he bent down to be face to face with her, "Where. Is. Da. Lodgin'. House."  
  
"I ain't gonna tell ya. If ya can't even tell me why ya wanna find yer bruddah, den I ain't gonna tell ya how."  
  
"Why you liddle brat!" Crypt tried to grab her shirt and lift her up, but before he even got close, she hit him with her cane, turned, and ran towards the DO where Kieran would be waiting. She lost Crypt in the crowd.  
  
***  
  
"Daddy! Dad!" Maire ran up to where Kieran was getting his papes.  
  
"What is it, Bit?"  
  
"Daddy, Crypt is in Brooklyn and he wants to know where the lodging house is cause he's lookin' fer his brother and he tried to hit me!"  
  
"Whoa, there Maire… Slow down. Crypt is in Brooklyn looking fer his brother? I didn't even know he had a brother."  
  
"Well I guess he does cause he's lookin' fer him and he wouldn't tell me why or who he was and he tried to hit me when I asked. I hit him with my cane though!" Maire looked at Kieran for approval.  
  
"Good job, Bit. Now who could Crypt's brother be? He'd have ta be new or Crypt would have come sooner." Kieran looked around, searching the crowd for a new face. He saw one boy- the one Maire had hit a few weeks ago- pale and shaking. He walked over to him. "Rake, right?" The boy nodded. "Is Crypt yer brother?" Again, the boy, Rake, nodded. "Why'd ya run away from him an' why does he want ya back?"  
  
"Cause, Kieran, he beat me, and he killed someone, and I saw it… So I ran, and now he's comin' ta get me cause of it. Don' let him get me, please don' let him get me!"  
  
"Calm down, kid. We ain't gonna let him get you, don' worry." He looked around. "Are we, guys?" The assembled group of newsies all answered no.  
  
Rae stepped forward. "Kieran, maybe I'd better take Maire today, and you can take Rake. Keep 'em safe from Crypt." Kieran nodded.  
  
"Aight den. Rake, yer comin' with me today, and Maire, go with Rae. Fellas, if ya see Crypt, don' let him near the LH. And don' tell him where Rake is. We protect our own, and he's one of us now." The newsies cheered in answer. "Rake, let's get you some papes."  
  
***  
  
Crypt, despite what Maire had thought, wasn't stupid. He had, after losing Maire in the crowd, looked around, and found the Lodging House. But because he was not stupid, he didn't go charging right in, demanding his brother. He knew that the newsies were out selling papes at this time of day, and so he waited for them to come home. After all, he reasoned, if that brat was so against telling him where the lodging house was, then his brother must be there. Of course, what he didn't realize was that she only didn't tell him because she was being stubborn, but after all, he wasn't a genius. He just wasn't stupid. He had also never been a seven-year-old girl.  
  
***  
  
Kieran was worried. Crypt was the leader of the most powerful gang in New York, and if he wanted his brother back, then it was too bad for any one who got in the way. As true as his little speech about Rake being one of their own, the boy hadn't even tried to make friends. And to be totally honest, he wasn't exactly sure if he wanted to risk his wife's, daughter's, and unborn child's and his newsies' lives for one boy no one even knew. However, he kept these thoughts to himself as he and Rake sold their papes.  
  
"MURDER WITNESS TELLS ALL! YOUNG BOY SEEN RUNNING FROM SCENE OF CRIME!" Kieran yelled the headline, then something occurred to him. He looked at the story in question. The murder was three weeks ago, the day before Rake had shown up at the Lodging House. And it had taken place in the Bronx. –SHIT!- Kieran thought. –It wasn't Crypt that killed the person, it was Rake that killed them and Crypt saw him!- He looked at the paper again. The murdered person had been a girl named Glass.  
  
–Glass… Glass… where do I know that name… SHIT! It's Crypt's girlfriend! No wonder he wants his brother back! He thinks Rake did it!- Rake hadn't been calling that headline, even though it was by far the best. Maybe he didn't want to think about it. –Nah, newsies get this stuff all the time.- Kieran decided to ask Rake more about what had happened, why he left his brother.  
  
"Hey, Rake, tell me some more about why you ran away."  
  
"Does it count as running away if there's nowhere to run from?" Rake fielded the question like an expert.  
  
"Don't play games, kid. If you didn't tell me the truth yer putting everyone in Brooklyn in danger. Including yourself."  
  
"Look, Kieran, I didn't lie to you about everything. Just a little thing. I didn't see Crypt kill anybody. I killed her… but I didn't murder her! I swear I didn't! She… she…" and here he broke down sobbing, eliciting strange looks from passersby, "she attacked me! Crypt wasn't spending enough time with her, cause he was busy wid me. And she hated me! She came after me in the alley, with a knife. She tried to kill me, and I got her instead. Now they all think I killed her on purpose! But I didn't, I swear I didn't!"  
  
He looked up at Kieran, tears in his eyes. "I believe you. But did you tell him or just run?"  
  
"I just ran… I was scared. Crypt ain't exactly the easiest person to get along with, and he really liked Glass."  
  
"Aight, den. We'll just take you in the back way tonight. He's not stupid… He'll probably find the lodging house soon if he hasn't already."  
  
"Thanks, Kieran. I owe you one big time."  
  
***  
  
That night, Maire was having her birthday party, and everyone was there. Race and Half-Pint, Rae and Snitch, Jack and Fast, all the other Manhattan newsies, and of course, all of Brooklyn. There was cake, gambling (out of Singah's watchful gaze), and of course, PRESENTS! Singah had gotten things from marbles for her slingshot to a news newsie cap. There had been no mention of Crypt since Kieran explained his and Rake's back-door entrance, and everyone was enjoying themselves. Maire had been gambling in the back room with Race, Kieran, and any other newsie brave enough to try. She had cleaned everyone out… she had inherited her father's gift for cards.  
  
However, outside, there wasn't as much fun. Crypt still lurked in the shadows, waiting for Rake to get back. Finally, he decided that maybe Rake hadn't come to Brooklyn. He still wasn't stupid, but he still wasn't a genius either. If you want protection, you go to Brooklyn. Crypt turned and left for the Bronx. He would find out what really happened another day. Sides, his brother was probably happy there. And that was what mattered, even to a badass. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-nine

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my stuff, and Fastdancer, Rae Kelly, Half-Pint, and my other non-writer friends, who helped me write this. This is the second to last chapter. I hope you guys all liked reading it as much as I liked writing it. And be sure to read my other fic… I'm gonna work more on that when this is done.  
  
Chapter Twenty-nine  
  
Four months later, Singah and Half-Pint felt the first pangs of labor. Screaming in unison at their husbands, they pushed and strained to bring their children into the world. Fastdancer was there again, helping them through it, and Rae was helping. Race and Kieran sat worriedly outside while the women did what ever it was they did… Inside, the fight for the lives of all involved was in full swing.  
  
Singah was soon delivered of a squalling baby boy. Rae hurried out to tell Kieran he was the father of a boy, and ran back in to aid Fastdancer at Half-Pint's side. Singah was willing to deal with her baby, with Lashes at her side cleaning the child. Half-Pint, however, was screaming at the top of her lungs, as a baby came headfirst. However, her fight wasn't yet over… there was another one coming. Fast handed the first baby, a girl, to Inky, who was standing at the ready, and turned to help the next one into the world. This baby took more time and effort, and Half-Pint was soon drained. With a final scream-grunt, she forced the infant forth. Fast caught the infant, a boy this time, prepared to catch the afterbirth, then sighed. There was yet another baby to be birthed that day.  
  
The last (they hoped) baby took the longest. Where the first two had been born within an hour each, the third took 4 hours of screaming, panting, and fainting. There was much running to the door to reassure Racetrack that all was well, that she was just having a baby. After the last bout of reassurances, Race sat back against the wall. Kieran hit him on the back, man-style. "Don't worry… they know what their doing. Fast delivered Maire, and she's good. Half-Pint'll be fine. She's jus' havin' a baby. Singah's had two and she's ok…" He paused. "'Sides, Race, she's having triplets… dat ain't easy ya know." Race decided that Kieran, having slightly more experience in the baby department, was probably right.  
  
Back in the bunkroom, Half-Pint was nearly dead from exhaustion when the third and final baby entered the world. It was another girl. Once the afterbirth was (at last) expelled, and mothers and babies cleaned, the proud fathers and sister were allowed to enter and see them. Racetrack was astonished that he had gone from no children to three in the span of six hours. He sat at Half-Pint's side and stared wonderingly at the infants. "I'm… I'm a father." He looked at Half-Pint. "What're we gonna call 'em all? There was only supposed to be one!"  
  
"Racetrack!" Half-Pint smacked him. "There're only 3 of them because of you, you bastard!" Half-Pint was NOT in a good mood. Six hours of labor for three kids might be short, but it HURT and having your husband say there was only supposed to be one baby was not helpful. "We'll call the first girl Siobhan, like we planned, and the second can be Isabella. And the boy will be Leonardo Ossian. That wasn't hard, now was it?" He shook his head, and went back to staring at his now-numerous progeny. "And Racetrack? If you EVER do this to me again, EVER get me preggers again, I will beat you so badly with a wooden spoon you won't know what hit you."  
  
On the other side of the room, there was less arguing. Maire, of course, wanted to know why there had to be another baby. "I don' wanna brother!"  
  
"You'll like him when he gets older. Then you can teach him to be a newsie, and to fight, and use a slingshot." Kieran informed her.  
  
"Fine. What's his name?" Her parents looked at each other. "He does have a name, right?"  
  
"His name is Caleb. Caleb Matthew Conlon." Singah said, then looked at Kieran for approval. He nodded.  
  
"I like it." He kissed his wife. "Now Maire, go with Rae." Maire nodded, and with a look and a scowl at her baby brother, she scampered off to Rae. "How ya doin', Singah?"  
  
"I'm fine, just drained." She looked down at the newly named Caleb. "Kieran? No more babies, aight? It hurts too much."  
  
"Fine. No more babies." He didn't want to lose her. Too many women still died in child-birth, and if she said Caleb was the last one, then he'd listen.  
  
***  
  
Maire was in a foul temper. She was kicking everything on the ground, hitting everything with her cane, and swearing like, well, like a newsie. Rae was walking a few feet behind her, out of the reach of the cane, not even trying to deter her from swearing. Rae knew that the gidget would not take kindly to orders right now. However, when the last rock Maire kicked was stopped by a foot, Rae decided to at least try and calm Maire.  
  
"Gidget, stop kicking things. Ya just hit someone." She looked at the person Maire's rock had hit. It was a girl, maybe nine years old. And next to her… IBlink/I  
  
Maire noticed Rae stop, and looked at the people who had caused her to stop. A girl a little older than her and a man with an eye patch. –Uh-oh. This must be Blink.- She thought. –And who's da kid?-  
  
"Hello, Rae. And this must be Maire. Hello, Maire." Blink said genially. "Rae, she's grown up well. But I'd like you to meet someone." He put his hand on the girl's shoulder. "This is Patch. She's my daughter."  
  
***  
  
"Daughter? How can she be yer daughter?" Rae was incredulous, and had to know. The girl, Patch, just stared hungrily at Maire, obviously longing for a fight. Maire looked back, returning the challenge.  
  
"Well, it kinda goes like dis. The year before me and dat brat's muddah were together, I had a goil in Harlem. We was together for a while, and before she left me, I guess Patch happened. But she nevah told me until about 5 years ago."  
  
"You really ain't dat good with the girls, is ya Blink. Can't even keep the girl ya got pregnant."  
  
"Watch yer mouth, Rae." Blink nodded at his daughter. She began to circle towards Maire, looking for the world like a hungry jackal around a pile of carrion. However, Maire was not carrion, and was perfectly able to handle herself in even an unfair fight, which this most certainly was going to be. Smiling cruelly, Blink began to approach Rae, in a challenge to her. She smirked, and began bouncing on her toes.  
  
Patch darted in at Maire, swinging almost faster than the eye could see. But Maire had been trained to fight by boys who were the best, since she could walk. She easily blocked the punch, and hit Patch back, harder and faster, in the belly. Patch doubled over, but managed to hit Maire in the knee. Rae saw this out of the corner of her eye and yelled, "Gidget, what have I told you! Even when they're down they can still cause trouble!" Maire nodded and shoved her opponent away.  
  
Rae turned her attention to her fight. Blink had obviously improved from the last time they fought, but he was still no match for her. He stood solidly, and when his first attack came, she didn't even flinch. His muscles had clenched, telling her where the hit was coming from, and she blocked it easily. She then started a flurry of blows to his face and stomach, none of which he was able to block. All the while, she was calling encouragement to Maire, who was still doing well despite her opponent's larger size and more experience. Maire was a natural. She blocked, hit, and took contact well, and was managing to wear down Patch without exerting too much energy.  
  
Eventually, Rae tired of beating Blink and hit him solidly on the top of the head, rendering him unconscious for the time being. Removing his patch as a souvenir, she called to Maire, "Gidget, you wanna finish this? I'm hungry and we should probably be getting back now."  
  
"Aight!" Maire yelled. "Hold on!" With that, Maire let loose, no longer holding back. She followed Rae's example of blows to the face and chest, knowing those were the most painful areas. Soon, Patch leapt backwards, not wanting to suffer the same fate as her father. She held her hands up in defeat, and with a rousing kick, woke Blink. The two looked warily at Rae and Maire, and left.  
  
"So, Gidget, wanna go get some ice cream?" 


	30. Chapter Thirty

Author's Note: This is the last chapter, to be followed by an epilogue. There might be a sequel… I dunno. Your reviews will tell me… and the little newsies in my head, screaming "Let me out! Let me out!" But I'm gonna finish "Will the Real Spot Conlon Please Stand Up?" first. Thanks again to all my reviewers! Luv ya all!  
  
Chapter Thirty  
  
Singah and Kieran were kept uninformed of the appearance of Blink and his daughter. They would not bother the family again, it was sure. Half-Pint and Race returned to Manhattan, bearing their three babies, Siobhan, Leonardo Ossian, and Isabella Higgins. The Conlon family, with its newest member, returned to life as normal.  
  
Soon after the birth of Caleb Michael Conlon and the Higgins' triplets, there was another announcement. Rae and Snitch were going to have a baby as well. Also, Fastdancer's pregnancy was advanced, and she and Jack were planning on a baby to make its appearance within the next month or so.  
  
There was balance once again in the world of the New York newsies. But of course, it could only last so long. There was trouble brewing, but no one would know of it for years to come, and by then it would have grown so large that nothing short of an all-out battle would save the involved people. But that is not what we concern ourselves with today. It is three weeks later, and today is Singah's 24th birthday; we are going to celebrate and reminisce.  
  
***  
  
There was a lot going on in the Brooklyn Lodging House that night. Presents, dancing, kissing, and gambling (out from under Singah's watchful eye and heavy spoon) were all taking place. Singah was enjoying her first party free of baby-weight in months, and she was touched by all the kindness she was receiving. But once the party had wound down, and the youngest children were put to bed, the adults began to reminisce about the years before marriage and children- when they were still children in age. They had never really been children, most having been on the streets from an early age, but they could remember things like the strike, parties, and of course, the romances of their lives. Singah and Kieran were re-telling their story, from the first kiss to the kidnapping.  
  
"Remember Blink's face when you hit him with that board?" Kieran asked Singah.  
  
"Yeah… that was great! It almost made the whole thing worthwhile. Almost." She sighed, remembering the first pregnancy and the disastrous results of Blink's jealousy.  
  
"But that bastard had better be long gone now. Me and Maire beat him again." Rae paused. "And his daughter." It was the first time any mention of the fight had been made.  
  
"Blink… has a… a daughter?" Kieran was incredulous. "When did that happen?"  
  
"I guess the year before he hooked up wid you, Singah. She was about nine."  
  
"Oh yeah… dat girl in Harlem who dumped him. Damn, can't even hold on to a goil he got pregnant!" Kieran started laughing, then covered it with coughs when Singah glared at him.  
  
"Dat's what I said. But me and Maire beat the shit out of them, and I don' think that they'll be back any time soon." She smirked. "And if they do show up, den just sic the Gidget on them. They're that stupid."  
  
"Well, let's forget them now. Come on, let's dance or somethin'. This is my party! I wanna have fun!"  
  
***  
  
So they forgot Blink and his daughter for the time being. In years to come they would be once again reminded how much trouble jealousy and hate could cause. And it would be in the form of one person they thought would never cause trouble again. Brooklyn was at peace, and there were papes to be sold, children to be raised, and lives to live. Life was a song, and they never wanted to sing a different tune. 


	31. Author's Note

Author's Note:::  
  
Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this story!! I'm gonna write a sequel soon, I just don't know when yet. But I wanna thank all the people who helped me write this:  
  
Rae Kelly  
  
Fastdancer  
  
Half-Pint  
  
Carlie/Lashes  
  
Joanna/Inky  
  
Luv you guys!!!!!  
  
  
  
Singah Conlon (don't I wish!)  
  
PS If anyone wants to help me think of a title for the sequel, feel free to email me @ queenshangrila@hotmail.com I can't think of one yet! 


End file.
